Struggle for Inner Peace
by TbirdGT500
Summary: May and Ash both suffer huge loss's that make them question what's next for them. they both go to the Kanto region to do some soul searching, but when Team Plasma decides to launch a secret operation with Ash in the center of it, their relationship may be forced to change...forever Rated T for possible swearing, minor ecchi, and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1: Arival in Valor lakefront

May Maple stopped at the entrance of the Valor Lakefront, In front of her was the Hotel Grand Lake. One of the Sinnoh regions most popular resorts ever known and the place when would be staying for the next few days. "Finally, some relaxation time" she said to herself. She had been hiking and camping two days and now she could indulge herself in absolute luxury. Her visit here isn't just for fun and relaxation, no she would be participating in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. The Dream that she had spent six months gathering Sinnoh contest ribbons for was in her Grasp. She already could see the bright lights, the thousands in attendance, the beautiful Trophy glistening on the podium that she would stand on. First however, she had to check herself into the 5 star Bungalow she got for herself. She walked into the doors of the hotel lobby. She questioned if she should have just bought a cheaper hotel room and have more shopping money, but the lack of shops at the Valor Lakefront reassured her decision. When she was walking up to the front desk, recognized the back of a certain redheaded girl about her age was talking to the secretary.

"Zoey?" May said

the girl turned around and looked at may, she looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry" she replied "Do I know you?"

"oh yea that's right" May said. she had forgotten how long it had been. "I'm May, one of Ash Ketchems friends. Remember the Wallace Cup?"

Zoey processed this information for a second "oh Yeah! Man it's been a while hasn't it. How did you remember me from way back?"

May smiled. "word Travels fast when a 11 year old girl wins the Sinnoh Grand Festival"

Zoey put on a slightly embarrassed look on her face "Yeah I guess your right" She regained her composure. "but how have you been, did you win the big one"

May shook her head "no, I made it to the top 4 in the Jhoto and lost, but that's why I'm here" May looked out the window at the stadium. "I going to be in the Sinnoh Grand Festival and I'm going to give it my all to get that Cup".

"well then I hope you win it then, by the way have you at all seen Dawn In Hoenn?"

May lost her smile and replied "no, I haven't been in Hoenn for over a year now"

Zoey sighed "oh, that's a shame. It's just that Dawn went to the Hoenn region to compete in contests there, I haven't seen her since"

Zoey looked out at the sea from the window and stared at it intently, she missed dawn and wished she was back.

"Don't worry" May said while she put her hand on her shoulder "i bet she's fine, I bet the three of us have gone through a lot and we can take anything the world wants to throw at us"

"I hope so" Zoey said

"well it was Great seeing you Zoey, but I have to check in. I can't go to the Grand festival without a little R&R" May said

Zoey smiled and shook Mays hand "then good luck to you, I'll be Watching"

May strolled off the the receptionist desk and check in. she took her key and walked into the front door of the resort as Zoey watched her leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Luxury & Nightmares

Chapter 2

May was eating at a cafe enjoying the piece of lemon pie she ordered, It was delicious. She took a sip of her soda, then checked to see if her shopping back was still there. She didn't want be relaxing like she had never done only to find out her bag had been stolen, That would ruin the moment. payed the bill and went on to her suite. She then walked toward the viewing dock of the lake. She stared out at the open sea, and saw some Shellos on the beach. She sighed as she remembered how long it had been since she was here. She could still remember the day she came on a ship to see ash and Brock again. Where she met dawn for the first time. Ash, the guy who taught everything she knew about Pokemon, the same guy she spent almost a year traveling with as he competed in the Hoenn league and the Battle frontier. Those were great memories. She turned around and headed back to the shops and the bungalow area, on the way she spotted a spa that said "Grand festival entrants 30% off". Her eyes sparkled, she grabbed her Grand festival entry pass and went to the door. 3 hours later she walked out happier than she ever had before. She check the time, it was 7:00 pm and the sun was going down. She decided it was finally time to head to her Bungalow suite. When she got there she found a room fit for a king. With a nice 46 inch plasma screen TV... with Netflix.

"i think I found heaven" she said to herself with a huge smile on her face.

She jumped on her bed and grabbed the TV remote. She loaded up an episode of Top Gear, sure she knew nothing about car's but the 3 hosts were funny and she loved watching them act like kids. She skipped the tech part and by the time the 6th episode was through it was 9:30 and she thought it was time to go to bed. She got up, unzipped her red sleeveless jacket and hanged it up, then changed to her pajamas. She then got under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep. In the unconscious mind of May ample however, thing were not all fun and games. May was in the final round of the Grand festival with her Blaziken against a Rapidash.

The opposing trainer made his move. "Rabidash use solar beam".

She called out her order "Blaziken use Blaze kick"

the blaze kick intensified and the flames shaped themselves into an arrowhead and sliced through the solar beam for a beautiful sight, Which made the Victory go to May. She was ecstatic, she was up at the podium with the the trophy as happy as she could be. She looked into the crowd and saw her family, when she looked for her friends she found Ash and Dawn both together holding hands. She stopped smiling but continued to wave. She went to looked for them later outside the stadium of Valor Lakefront. She saw them at the dock "Hey Ash i-" she stopped in shock to see him and dawn kissing in the moonlight, when they stopped they stared at each other intently for a while then went back to kissing still with their arms wrapped around each other. May couldn't believe it, soon the entire landscape around just was blown away like sand in the wind until all that was left was pure White. Then it came back, except she was in a wooden cottage and looked around 80 years old. The inside of the house was decorated with photo's of may's best contest moments their were almost 40 ribbons all in glass frames in sets of 5. on the mantle of her fireplace were 5 Grand festival cups lined up. It seemed that she had accomplished everything she wanted, but her elderly figure didn't look happy. Then suddenly she got up, She tried to walk put she stumbled until she grabbed a cane. She continued, In her mind May didn't know what was going on anymore, never wanted to get up. Her body was moving on it's own. She was starting to get frightened the 11 year old's mind was in the body of an old woman and she couldn't stop herself from walking. She walked to the beach until she stopped in shock again, the elderly couple of dawn and ash were once again kissing. The scenery once again changed into a graveyard. She was standing with her cane in front of a grave that read "Ash and Dawn Ketchum, Forever Together in life and death". She stared at the stone, fear creeping up her entire body. Then a dark voice came from behind. "was it worth it?" May turned around quickly. A black silhouette stood there, with no legs or feet. A large scythe in his hand made out of what looked like black bone. His Glowing purple eye's staring into may's soul. Her 80 year old figure became transparent as all that was solid was may's original 11 year old figure and the dark figure in front of her.

He spoke again "Was it worth it? Would you have traded your fame, fortune, if you had known it would be lived in solitude?"

The reaper-like figure pointed at the graves of ash and dawn, the name Dawn ketchum was changing, it now read May Maple. May looked on at this grave, terrified but mesmerized by the new name. She reached out for it, then it violently changed back. The figure spoke again:

"Shame, most would die to complete their dreams, to have what you had, and yet you wish for more"

his appearance changed Violently, soon to that of a Pokemon. Before then May stood before the black shadow of the Pokemon known as Giratina. With glowing red eyes staring at her. As it roared may started to lose her balance. She fell over until the gravestone was in front of her head as it read "May Maple, legendary coordinator but consumed by her own solitude"

as she fell further down slowly, she looked in panic and found the hole she was falling in was shaped like a coffin and as she looked down she fell faster into a black abyss. She Screamed as loud as she could. May suddenly woke upright and out of breath. She was sweating excessively, her entire body was cover in sweat, the sheets under her was moist. Her cloths were soaked down to her very underwear and bra. She thought to herself

"what was that nightmare, why now of all times, and what does it mean?"

She turned to the clock it was 2:00 am

"Great" she thought "room service is asleep and I'm going to be tired tomorrow, guess I'm sleeping in my own sweat and stench"

she curled up into a ball and tried to sleep but the fear and shock had taken it's toll. As 7 am came she was still up, tired and unable to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Motive's N Moral's

I just wanna say a few things. This is my first fanfic story I ever put on this site, I'm trying my best to make it as good as I can. Also I have to go back to school now so don't expect chapter 4 coming as soon as this one did. I know that some people who make these stories with ash and may being around 14-18 yrs range, but I calculated that since her debut on the show Has been traveling with Pokemon for about 16 months, making her at least 11 years old. Ash, on the other hand has traveled for over 2 years at least 12 years old. Now this a love story at this age may seem a bit wrong but keep in mind I'm not gonna treat them as if their 5 years older. Enjoy the Chapter :)

In the Unova region, Ash Ketchum was trying to get back on his feet after losing in the top 8 in the Unova league. He was sitting outside o the stadium as the league continues. Pikachu come up to his best friend and sat on his shoulder.

"Pika?" the little yellow mouse said in a worrying tone.

"what am I doing wrong Pikachu" Ash said this as he stared at the ground he looked at Pikachu "i keeping going to different places always trying my best to get to the top, yet I always end up in the same place. Is it because I'm just not trying hard enough or is it that I just can't win the big one anymore" ash took off his hat and stared at it "I've come so far and it feels like a part of me has forgotten how to raise Pokemon, I don't feel like the same guy who won the Battle Frontier."

Pikachu felt sad, he didn't like seeing Ash like this, he was used to the headstrong confident guy who he joined up with in pallet down he wanted to cheer him up but he didn't know how. A flash came from ash's pocket and out appeared Oshawott, who immediately used Water gun on Ash straight on the face, after that he ranted at ash

"Osha Osha Oshawott- on and on he went saying only what Oshawott could as he was giving a speech in the means to say something important to Ash , to get him to realize something

after Oshawott was finished Ash replied "It's great Oshawott that your trying to cheer me up but I can't understand a word you say"

Oshawott did his usual face of shock until an unfamiliar voice stepped in

"he said that your an idiot to say you can't raise Pokemon" the voice said

to the left of ash coming down the path was a boy about 4 years older than him with green long hair wearing a black baseball cap and a white long sleeve shirt.. he was wearing a necklace with a ball with a blue and yellow gyro's on it. This new face continued

"he also says that when he first saw you, you were the only one ever to compliment him in his life. He followed you because he always wanted to be with a good trainer rather than stay in a lab and get picked by some kid from across the street. He wanted to have the same bond as you do with your Pikachu, get stronger with you, travel with you, grow up maybe even be a Samurott some day."

the Mysterious green haired teen sat down with Ash. Ash during the speech was having flashbacks of the moments spent with Oshawott. "And do this day your Oshawott doesn't regret a single moment he spent with you, he feels as if you have helped mature a lot since then, even if he didn't evolve. You've helped him realize that never evolving isn't a bad thing, he see the advantages of being an Oshawott and staying an Oshawott. If that's the way it has to be to continue being your partner then so be it."

after Ash thought about it and regained some of his self esteem, he turned to the guy beside him.

"listen I don't know how you can talk to Pokemon, but thank you for helping Oshawott cheer me up."

The Green haired boy continued "no problem, but I must ask you can't get a Pikachu here in Unova, are you from Kanto?"

Surprised by the first guest Ash answered "Yeah how did you know?"

the teen smiled "lucky guess, that and Pikachu was first discovered in the Kanto region"

He looked at the sky for a minute and then a thought pooped into his head. "Oh right, we never introduced ourselves. My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but I prefer to be called N"

Ash exchanged the pleasantry "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town"

N replied "pleasure to meet you, you must have traveled a long ways to get here"

"I haven't just been to Unova" Ash said "I've been to Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh too. I've caught and raised Pokemon from each region I've gone to and-"

Ash stopped to see the smile that N had been wearing had disappeared. He was sadd and seemed to have drifted off into deep thought

"N, Something wrong?" Ash asked him

N regained his focus on the conversation at hand, then he Responded

"yeah, I'm fine." N said, then he continued. "It's just that I don't like the thought of capturing lots of Pokemon and leaving them in some lab, I'm all for befriending new kinds of Pokemon that I never saw before. However catching them and making them go on a journey is something I'd never do in a million years. I'd rather stop being a Pokemon trainer than ever catch a Pokemon and leave the poor thing in the PC for the rest of it's life"

ash felt bad inside. "I-I'm sorry N, I didn't know"

N put his hand on his shoulder "no it's all right, I can see that the Pokemon you've raised are treated with love and care. Your a great trainer Ash, if this world was full of trainers like you, I would never have to worry about mistreated Pokemon."

N then Removed his hand and looked up at the sky as he spoke. "you know, most of the Pokemon I ever met were Pokemon my father found abandoned by cruel trainers. I sympathized and bonded with them and they truly became my friends. I then set out on a quest to change the world and make Pokemon free of trainer that harm them. Needless to say it go well because I was blinded by words from my ambitious father and my then fueled hate for inconsiderate trainers. N then turned to face ash who was in awe. "but I realized that not all trainers were like that, and that Pokemon enjoy their lives as either partners or just member's of a family. If Pokemon that feel they were being mistreated wanted to leave us, they would just leave."

Ash smiled "you're right, I mean if Pikachu here wanted to leave he would just zap me till I can't move and run"

although Pikachu agreed with this statement and understood the point ash was getting across, he did not like being referred to as some dangerous wild animal with no heart.

N chuckled "yes but I think he would rather zap you if you ever said that again" he then looked at Oshawott, who was hugging ash's leg and crying from N story as if he meant to say "I'll never leave you".


	4. Chapter 4: Last Minute Dress Hunt

Okay, i wrote this one late at night i was running purely on caffeine so i hope it keeps you entertained for now. Happy reading!

It was 9 am and May was still tired and in bed. She could smell the body odor from her nightmare freakout last night. She decided to take a shower to clean herself up and get her mind off things. When she got out she got dressed, took off the blanket and sheets and put in the basket marked "laundry for maid". She went to the spa she visited the other day, she showed her contest pass to get the discount and relaxed in the hot tub. At first it didn't seem to help, but then it felt so relaxing in there that she stayed in it until she had to be carried out because the heat had made her light-headed. After she regained her complete consciousness, she went down to the lake with her Pokemon and went for a swim. Her Blaziken and Skitty stayed at shore making a sand castle because they both didn't like the water. Venasaur was drinking from a little pool made out of sand that some kids made. Munchlax tried to put on a confident face and tried to swim to May, but then sank and almost drowned if Wartortle hadn't saved him and struggled to bring the 200+ lbs Pokemon to shore. Munchlax then immediately went to sleep. Wartortle then continued swimming. While he was doing his backstroke he noticed Beautifly flying up above. He then used aqua tail to splash water just high enough to hit Beautifly. When Beautifly recovered from this surprise attack, it was not amused. Beautifly then used silver wind that created waves that splashed in Wartortle's face, knocking off balance. The two continued their water fight until may saw what was going on.

"GUYS! Stop fighting! how di-"

she was cut off as Wartortle miss fired and had hit May in the face. The two Pokemon now were worried that May would scold them, instead she smiled and said something else

"oh so is that how you want to play huh?"

She then splashed the both of them and the water fight continued with 3 happy smiling faces.

When all things settled May was on the dock In her regular cloths now. She was staring out at the lake as she once again recounted the memories of when she last saw ash, Brock, and Dawn. Her mind wandered off into space the more she thought about it. She remembered how fun it was competing in the Wallace Cup. The crowd and the regular rush she got when in a contest, but for some reason her daydreaming seemed to focus more on one person in the crowd. She seemed to notice ash out of all the thousands of people in the crowd. She then was flooded with images of ash and her watching dawn together win the Wallace Cup... they were so close together.

She stopped herself "what the heck am I thinking, so what if I was close to ash. That is just how we sat down in the stadium. That isn't anything not special, oh yeah I forgot I have to buy a outfit for the festival."

she then went searching for a store that would be open,

"Great, why did I leave this till last minute? The only mall is in the nearest town and it will be closed by the time I get there."

She then stopped and gave a sigh of relief. Their was a small costume shop with it's lights still on and a sign that said "open till 11:00 Pm." the shop itself was dubbed "Lar's Costume and Clothing" May walked into the store and was in shock. At the counter was a dark-skinned man wearing a pink dress, Obviously and Cross Dresser. The man straightened up and tried to look professional

"can I help you?" said the man in the most pleasant tone he could, his name tag read "Lar's

May stumbled into the store as she tried to get over the surprise "uh yes, I'm competing in the grand festival and I need a good outfit to perform in, do you have anything appropriate?"

The man got out of his counter area and out on a smile "why I just happen to have ordered a lot of costumes and dress's just for Pokemon coordinator's like yourself, come with me" he said as they went deeper into the store, as they went may saw a certain costume on the rack marked "Reserved" and gawked when she looked at it. It was a black leather outfit that that seemed to reveal as much skin as possible, half of it seemed to just be straps and buckles.

May was shocked once again and completely grossed out "w-WA-what is that thing?"

When Lar's looked behind to see her and what she was pointing at. His jaw dropped as he realized his first customer might run out of the store in fear of her safety, he quickly tried to remedy the problem

"oh that?" he chose his words carefully as he tried to explain "that's something that somebody ordered and never came to pick it up, he apparently got in some trouble and can no longer afford it. Don't worry I won't sell anything like that to you"

May reluctantly continued as she felt scarred for life but went on. When they got to the back she relaxed a little, all the clothing were either dress's or costumes of appropriate and normal standards, no stuff that were for Sm fetish's or...Whoever would use that kind of thing. She looked around inspecting all the dress's looking for the perfect one. Lar's carefully picked out dresses to recommend to his customer, under no circumstances did he want her to leave unhappy and so far things weren't looking up. He held out a dress that caught his eye

"here I think you'd look fine in this dress." the man said holding out the dress of his choice

May looked carefully at it "hmm, it looks good but I think I need some else"

May looked behind the man and was suddenly enlightened by the dress she spied. She ran over to it and gazed at it in wonder. She looked into the mans eye's intently

"please sell me this PLEEAASSSEE!"

Lar's scratched his head "wweeeeelllll, are you sure you can afford it?"

May Maple quickly then looked at the price, she gawked at the amount of zero's. It she just over her price range.

"please sir can we lower a little bit, I almost have enough money?" May pleaded

Lar's thought carefully about this. "_i shouldn't lower the price, it's my best item in this shop. Then again I have my only customer here tonight_."

he then spoke to the young girl "wwweeeellll I guess I can, I do feel guilty about you seeing that...thing."

May Maple then walked out of the shop smiling with a dress in her backpack, and no money in her Wallet.


	5. Chapter 5: Shame to Die Alone

I admit wholeheartedly the last chapter was filler. This was supposed to be the real chapter to come up but I couldn't find any inspiration. I then listened to some tunes and to create my pride and joy nightmare for may, I listened to the Giratina theme while I did the last of the chapter.

May got back to the Hotel at around 8:00 after getting her dress, she was glad she was out that awkward store. That leather suit she saw would've kept her awake all night. She tried to clear all her thoughts while she changed into her pajamas. She turned out the Lights and went to sleep as she awaited the Grand festival tomorrow. Unfortunatly she was in for a rude awakening, in the the unconscious mind of May Maple she was at bar with some weird blues music in the background. May was at the bar, in her dream she looked about 30 and inside the that exterior was the same 11 year old girl who is supposed to be sleeping safe and sound as she slowly took in the dreams current events. In the bar May was drinking, on the counter beside her glass were seven pints that had been drunk out of. May finished the eighth and put in beside them, she felt light headed and put her head down. The bartender (who looked strangely like Gary Oak) came over to her tapped her on the head.

"Hey lady, you got a ride? cuz I can't let you drive like this" the Bartender said

May began to stir, she got out of her seat. She couldn't help but slur her words a little "don'tlh worry, i'ma walklkin home"

The bartender watched the woman walk about of the bar to make sure she wasn't lying, she stumbled on to the sidewalk and he went back to cleaning glass's. May was trying to walk a straight line and the sidewalk, but vision was as if she was looking through bubble glass. She wobbled and swerved in the middle of sidewalk. She fell off the edge a few times, but managed to get back on the sidewalk. A truck drove beside her and on a puddle that splashed water on her. There was nobody on the sidewalk and that truck was the first thing that had passed since she got the street. Inside her shell May was starting to get a little scared, it didn't help when she passed and ally and something darted out of it. It landed in a puddle and splashed her. When may looked at the puddle she saw a familiar hooded dark figure in the reflection, It's eye's glowed a menacing purple that stared straight at her. Starlet, May backed of quickly in fear and ended up crashing into a brick wall. Her back hurt but her attention was averted by a light from the window of an apartment building across the street. May was able to make out two human silhouettes. One was a man who had raven-black hair and little marks on his cheeks that kinda looked like thunderbolts. The other was a girl with long dark blue hair and a toque, May immediately recognized them as Dawn and Ash in around 30 year-old forms of themselves. Form her drunken vision she could see Ash take off dawns toque which let her dark hair flow and hang down. He then wrapped his arms around the girl as they kissed within the safety if their own apartment. May looked on in disbelief trying to tell herself that this wasn't real, she reached out with her and at the window and walked toward it not noticing she was walking into the middle of the street. The to Figures of ash and dawn disappeared as ash seemed to on top of dawn as they exited from the windows view. The light shut off afterwards, as the figure of may started to burst into tears. She knelled in the street covering her face, she cried until an ominous blew into her face. She turned her head, A suddenly the full moon was out and dark clouds were circling it. Lighting then struck the moon in a violent array, may couldn't look away as she was in awe of the light show being displayed. She soon would regret this decision, Lighting struck the moon from all sides. The entire sky darkened right before lighting from every side stuck the moon and it caused a huge flash as the shadowy reaper figure appeared in front of the moon. It's eye's first glow purple before turning a bright red that pulverized May's soul in fear. The Reaper figure shouted in an absolutely harsh tone that the world could've heard if watching

"SHAME TO DIE ALONE"

The Figure was replaced by another flash as Reaper was replaced with the ghostly presence of Giratina. He Roared Ferociously as everything shook in May's drunken vision

a light came from behind may, A truck was heading right for her. When she slowly realized the danger she tried to move, but some ghostly hand were grabbing her legs. She couldn't get out the way, she panicked and tried to get out but she just fell on the dark hole surrounding the pavement. It consumed the city landscape all edges became white lines and everything else turned black. The Darkness swept over the oncoming truck. It then was covered in flames as the lines turned whit e as well. When the darkness swept over the license plate, the random number changed and read "ride to hell". The trucks lights got closer as they shined over May's body. She Screamed until a crunch was heard, blood dripped off the bumper as May's soul stood over her carcase paralyzed in fear. She managed to look ahead of her, She saw Giratina charging at her, roaring as she closed her eye's and put her hands in front of her. The last thing she heard was the sound the air ominously disintegrating around her.

May immediately woke up, upright, and saturated with perspiration. She was panting harder then she ever had before, her chest hurt so much it felt like her lungs were going to cave in. As she tried to get over the fear, she then gave herself a moment to calm down then slowly looked at the clock, It said 2:00 am. May lowered her head in despair and laid down on her completely sweated dampened bedding and tried to go to sleep the moisture kept her so cold she couldn't just like last night.


	6. Chapter 6: The Grand Loss

I hope nobody got impatient, i plan to focus on Ash and May as close to 50/50 as i can from now on. this was i big point in the story i've been trying to build up to, i hope you all enjoy it.

oh and a special thanks to SupernalGodzilla, Pure Arua, and my followers for their enthusiasm and support in my story, it's good to know i got fans already :)

May Maple got up groggier than ever, she couldn't keep her eye's open for longer than 30 seconds. Purple lines had developed over her eyelids and she didn't have the energy to stand up straight. She was in bad shape and she knew it. She got in the shower ad hoped it would wake her up, when she got out she was awake and was satisfied enough to get dressed and get ready. The effects of no sleep returned as she walked down the the lobby worrying about the problem.

"_oohhhhh, what do I do? If I don't get myself awake I won't be able to do the contest._"

Then she spotted the the vending machine and saw the Pepsi cans inside. She smiled, she spent about 1000 poke dollars on the Pepsi and drank 2 of them as fast as she could. She felt much better after drinking the pop, She felt completely energized and ready to go. She had 2 cans left so she drank em on the road as she approached the Grand Festival. She stood at the front gate, she saw all the Pokemon coordinators and their Pokemon getting ready for their shot at the cup. This was it, this was the day that May one the big one, the day she rose to fame unknown to here until today. She clenched here hand into a fist and went right for the registration counter, however she started to feel tired again. She ignored this and went straight to the counter.

The lady spoke "Hi there may I help you?"

May spaced out for a minute and replied as she snapped out of it "oh uh yeah, I'm one of the entrants for the grand festival." she pulled out her trainer case to show her five ribbons.

The lady at the Counter acknowledged this and spoke "theirs a coordinators room in the left hall you can stay in until the contests starts. I hope you have a fabulous evening"

May walked down the specified hall and went in to it. Their were about 3 guys in there, one her age and the others about 6 years older. They waved to her and she waved back as she sat in the locker room thinking about how she was finally going to win the big one. She then thought about all the times she had been close, at the Hoenn Grand Festival where she first tried and gotten in the top 8 and the Kanto Grand festival where she had gotten in the top four. She thought she would definitely win it this time, she had practice so hard prior to coming here. She wanted the glory of holding that cup, and she wanted to be able to bring it home to her family and friends. She wanted to show everybody she knew, Mom, Dad, Max, Zoey, Brock, Ash. Ash, that named wandered in her mind abit. She imagined what ash was like now, she heard from professor oak that he went to the Unova region. She wondered what he was like,

"what kind of Pokemon he had now,? how tall was he now?. Her mind drifted as she fell asleep dreaming about the Questions in her mind."

"how broad were his shoulders?, how did his embrace feel?" her mind continued

May's dream was interrupted when a trainer tapped her on the shoulder and said "Hey, that's you on the screen right? Your next"

When May realized what was happening she rushed out and tried to get everything together in her mind.

The Lake Valor arena was jam-packed and the lights were shining bright as may approached the entrance into the stadium. The Announcer picked up the microphone and prepared her speech as she was told the second entrant had arrived:

"all right ladies and gentleman time to get on with the next contest battle in the first round."

the jumbo-tron changed from the picture a may and the other coordinator to their pictures and a a wheel to show the contest points.

"Introducing first May Maple from Petalburg City" the announcer said in an enthusiastic tone

May entered the arena stumbling a little her eyelids felt heavier before, she shook her head and smiled for the crowd, A random guy whistled at her.

"and her opponent, Sam from lava-ridge town"

The coordinator came up to the stage and got his poke-ball. "Starmie, put on a show!"

a white flash came from the poke-ball as the star shaped Pokemon materialized.

May got out hers and did the same "Glaceon, Lets go"Glaceon materialized and cried out to the stage, it smiled and got ready for battle.

Sam took the first move. "Starmie use bubble beam"

The bubble beam approached Glaceon but May was spacing out from lack of sleep and the sugar from the Pepsi robbing her of her consciousness. She realized what was going on and acted as quick as she could.

"Glaceon use Mirror Coat" May said. Her Pokemon responded and the bubbles popped harmlessly off Starmie. The water droplets shined of the reflection of Glaceons mirror coat, this caused Sam's points to go down Sam took action:

"Starmie use Rapid Spin" The Foe's Starmie did so causing the water drops from the popped bubbles to spin around in a beautiful pattern that caused May to lose points as her tired mind reacted sluggishly to current events.

"Glaceon use shadow ball" Glaceon fired it's shadow ball at Starmie but the rapid spin made it dissipate into purple gas that swirled along with rapid spin, This caused may to lose the last of her points. The crowed cheered as the MC announced it over. May was shocked when she realized what happened. She fell to her knee's and slowly put her hands over her face, She cried. Sam came over to her as he couldn't help but feel a little guilty and tried to cheer her up, he put out his hand

"you tried, don't worry there will always be next time" Sam said as kind as he could.

May slapped his hand out of her way as she ran out the stadium and out of the builing until she stopped at a spot on the beach and cried over what just transpired. Glaceon followed as she was worried about her trainer.

"how did, how did I lose so quickly? Why did this happen? I trained so hard with my Pokemon, why couldn't I do well?" May continued to cry as hse kept asking her questions of pity. She soon came up with her answer:

"i know why, it's because I was tired, I couldn't get any sleep and I laid in a pool of my own sweat. I kept having nightmares and it kept me awake. What was I supposed to do, Give up? I didn't wanna quit after all that work. Didn't deserve to at least get far? Didn't I work hard enough? Why did I have to lose like that? Why did it have to hurt so much?" She continued to cry her heart out. Glaceon was at the top of the ridge that separated the field and the beach. She was following the sounds of May's tears, she spotted her at her spot near the underside of the dock. She ran down there and nudged may, she didn't budge and kept crying. Glaceon was worried, she layed down beside her and cuddled up to her as she cried as much as she needed to.


	7. Chapter 7: Farewell Unova!

Ash Ketchem had just arrived in Nuvema town in the afternoon. He was a little wet from the hike over from Nimbasa city, he had Oshawott use water gun several times to keep himself cool while trekking through the Desert Resort and the ridiculously sunny weather that he had been exposed to. By the time eh had made it over the Sky arrow bridge, both ash and Oshawott were tired. Oshawott had stubbornly insisted to ride on ash's shoulder opposite of Pikachu instead of going into his Poke Ball. A few times the weight of both Pokemon on the 12 year old's shoulders made him sore and need to take a rest. Oshawott would step off and walk on his own without hesitation for ash. Pikachu reluctantly decided to do the same for their trainer's benefit, even thought he would lose his favorite spot. Ash slowly and painfully made it to Professor Juniper's lab. It was located near the coast of Nuvema town, so they had a reserved spot for water types as well as land based Pokemon. When he got there, Professes Juniper was not there to greet him instead a young girl with red glass's, a thick sweater, and yellow hair came to the door.

"oh, hey Ash isn't this a surprise" the girl said.

Ash replied rubbing his shoulder "nice to see you too Bianca"

"you look like you've been through a whole lot, what happened to your shoulder" Bianca asked

Oshawott started to rub his head and speak with a guilty tone. He rubbed the sweat that he had off it and tried to look his best"

Bianca just giggled at Oshawott and moved on. "So Ash, why are you here?"

"i came to see all my Pokemon" Ash responded "It's better to just come here to see them all than constantly switching Pokemon through the PC"

"yea, that would be a hassle wouldn't it. Just go through the left door and into the far left corner of the field. That's usually where I see them hang out, or you could get your other Pokemon to lead you there." Bianca then turned back to the box's of new equipment she had been moving.

Ash went through the door and then headed to the field corner, he immediately saw Boldore and rushed over to him. It didn't take long for Boldore to see the trainer with the big red and white cap running at him. He Cried out for Joy and ran to him. The collision was imminent when Boldore jumped in the air to tackle Ash in affection. After he was done he realized that Ash wasn't acknowledging his feelings like he usually would. He was instead grabbing his shoulder writhing in silent pain, Boldore got off as soon as everything was clear to him. Palpitoad, Leavanny, and Unfezant all joined the crowd. Scraggy and Krookodile let themselves out of their Poke-balls. They were all stunned , they tried to help ease Ash up little by little for this was no time to celebrate his return. Unfezant supported Ash's back, Pikachu, Snivy, and Oshawott helped him on one arm, Pignite was on the other. Krookodile then put Ash carefully on to his shoulders and carried him back to the lab.

After had finally decided to release his tight hold on his tender shoulder, He took off his Shirt and let Bianca bandage up the aching shoulder blade. It wasn't awkward at all for ash, he had taken his shirt tons of times after Bianca had sent him flying into various bodies of water. He once had to dry out his shirt in the middle of the street, So this wasn't a problem for him. The knowledge Bianca had on first aid and bandaging injuries was new though.

Bianca did her last loops and pulls on her handy work "there that should make it better"

Ash rolled his shoulder to see the effects. "wow thanks, where did you learn that?"

"i might have been clumsy and forgetful on my journey Ash, but I went out with the skills I thought I'd need. Taking care of injuries is just one of them"

Ash was impressed, he wished he had those skills when he was ten. It would've saved him some of the scrapes he got into. Then I Question inquired his mind "Bianca, What made you stop going on your journey? I mean, you left with everything you thought you'd need. Why stop traveling and keep on seeing new places?"

Bianca smiled reminiscently and answered still staring at the first aid kit she had still put on the table. "well, the truth is I got involved with some of Team Plasma's scheme's along with some friends, I had my Munsharna stolen from me when it was still a Munna. When my friends were battling back at them and giving them a tough time, I couldn't do much but either safeguard Professer Juniper or get help."

Bianca then looked up at the ceiling and continued with a renewed and inspired tone "then I thought maybe traveling the world wasn't really my thing. I had always helped Professor Juniper on my Journey the best I could, and I still wanted to understand more about Pokemon. So I decided to work as her assistant and study under her. I've been doing it for about 2 months now, and I don't regret ever making that decision. Professor Juniper has been a great teacher to me, and she brings me on all the expeditions she can. The reason I'm not on one now is because she needs me to hold the fort here"

Ash looked at Bianca's smiling face and and came to his conclusion about Bianca's speech "Thats great, I'm glad that you were able to find a new purpose in life"

Ash then thought about what he just said "_Maybe that's what I need to do, maybe I should go back to my roots and do some Soul Searching. I've been doing the same thing for so long, maybe I can find what I lost back in Kanto"_

Ash got up off the table he had been sitting on when Bianca did her magic and got up with a new purpose. His Pokemon came through the door, Boldore wanted to tackle him again but he thought twice about it and skidded to a halt instead. Unfezant, Krookodile, Scraggy, and the others caught up to get the greeting that they had originally planned. Ash looked among them and smiled, but then he noticed somebody missing.

"where's Oshawott?" Ash asked. Bianca led him into a room for Pokemon with injury. Oshowott was there drinking the last of what looked like all of the Fresh Water bottles that they had. Oshawott looked at Ash and Bianca, then looked at the floor to see his mess and got embarrassed about it. Ash just laughed it off and Bianca joined him, he wasn't surprised that Oshawott had done this. When he thought about all the times he made him use water gun to cool him off, he was not surprised. He deserved a drink and some rest, but he looked raring to go. The other Pokemon came out to greet him, Snivy just stood there and gave Oshawott and said hi. Ash looked at them and smiled. "alright guys, what do you say we all go outside and play" Their was a roar of agreement as they all headed out to go paly there games. Ash played Frisbee with them and a fierce rivalry between Snivy and Unfezant grew in the game. They played tag until Unfezant and Snivy got into the heat of things, everybody else tried to keep up but to no avail. Then Scraggy decided to challenge Oshawott to a arm wrestling match, this turned into a good match and they kept putting each other to the edge, unfortunately Scraggy was able to catch Oshawott of guard when he used leer. Oshawott upset that he lost tried to get into a fight with Scraggy but Snivy held him back and he ended up calming down. Then Pignite decided to give it a try, and although Scraggy tried not even leer could save him from losing. Scraggy lowered his head, but ahs patted him on the back for trying. Ash decided to give it a try, and after Boldore rang the bell they were off. Ash stood up to Pignite pretty well making him sweat for for it. Pignite snorted to flare himself up as he started to overpower Ash, but ash put all he had into his arm and stop Pignite's momentum as his tried to battle back. Pignite flared up all the energy he could and got his win. The two made a show of respect and Pignite was looking quite Dominent at the time, until Krookodile came along. Pignite flared up all he could and even came close a couple of times. However Krookodile prove too much for him as he scored the win and was crowned the winner of the little Tornament. At the end of the day they had a lot of fun and looked at the sunset together. It was beautiful moment that Ash didn't want to ruin by saying he was planning on leaving, he thought that that news could be adressed later. When they all came back inside it was there that Ash broke the news.

"Guys listen up, I've decided to do some soul searching so I'm going to be leaving the Unova region for Kanto"

They were saddened by this news, they could tell that this meant he was leaving them behind. They didn't want to lose Ash after all they had done together. Oshawott especially didn't take this news well, he cried the entire time while he tried to control himself when ash spoke but he was the most emotional about this news.

"Don't cry Oshawott, I'm not abandoning you guys. I just need to go back to my roots and try to find a piece of myself I might of lost or... may have never known I had."

Oshawott couldn't get the waterworks to stop and all the others were starting to get teary-eyed. Snivy broke the silence and stepped forward to give Oshawott some words of maturity. Telling him this was part of Ash's life and it was something he needed to do. Oshawott tried to stop the best he could and although he stopped balling excessively he could not stop the tears.

Bianca interrupted the moment "If you want I can have your Pokemon transferred to Professer Oaks lab so you see them more often.

Ash was able to sleep in his tent at the lab with the guys, but Oshawott slept beside him and Pikachu for what seemed to be that last night he would ever see him again.

The next day Ash was boarding the Boat that would take him to Cinnabar Island, Cilan had came over from Striaton City to say farewell. His Pokemon came with Bianca to say goodbye, but Oshawott was struggling to hide the sadness that was hitting him harder than before. The Boat sounded it's horn and began to move away, Every won said their Goodbye's as the Boat started to leave the harbor.

"Good byyyee everybody, I come visit sometime. Take Care!"

Their was a mixed reactions of goodbye's from the dock.

"Goodbye Ash, may your journey bring good flavors"

"Goodbye, Watch the Shoulder"

"Pignnittte"

"Krookodile!"

"Scraaaaggyy"

All of his Pokemon waved and said their goodbye's. Ash looked on at the disappearing figures.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll keep in touch"

Oshawott wanted to say goodbye, but the feelings were to much. He wanted to say what felt like the last thing he would hear, but Ash's voice was getting farther and fainter. He tried his best to restrain but couldn't restrain himself anymore, he couldn't let himself live without doing something. If he couldn't say farewell, then he stay with him. He ran for the dock as Snivy tried to stop him with vine whip, but he just stopped it with razor shell. He ran for the edge of the dock as he tried to catch up for the boat. Ash saw Oshawott do everything he could to see him, but when the end of the dock came all he could do was watch as his friend was having an emotional breakdown. Ash started to cry as he thought that this was truly the end of this moment. However Oshawott, being the water type that he is tried to swim to Ash as fast he could. This made Ash look on ready to break out in tiears as Oshowott couldn't possible keep up.

"Goodbye Oshawott, Please don't make this any harder!"

Oshawott was not going to give up, he one more card to play. He used his aqua jet to catch up and steered it up to the deck. Oshawott streamed up to the floor and broke the rushing veil of water as Ash caught him in his arms in time. Oshawott shedded tears of Joy as he made it, Ash looked on as well as he thought that he should return but as the figures started to blend into the city. Ash just hugged and swept off the tears. One of the Ships staff came up to him;

"uh, sir your going to have to pay extra for him if he isn't going to swim back."

Ash agreed to the price but on Oshawott head, for this moment was to even Pikachu well worth the money. Oshawott tackled Pikachu off Ash's Shoulder and cheered to celebrate the moment, Pikachu was understandably mad, but he put it aside to enjoy the good moment. they headed to the other end of the Boat. And leaned off the end of the dock.

"ALRIGHT! On to the KANTO region!" Theyed cheered on for themselves as the boat disappeared into the sun.

Trip was in Accumula Town who was making a short stop at the Battle tower for some Practice. Don George made his appearance.

"Well, if it isn't the Juinor Cup winner that decided to come, Welcome my friend i'm sure we can get you whatever is your battling needs"

'Thanks Don George but I'm looking for somebody to practice on, nothing excessive just Basic" Trip looked on the computer for anybody that looked like a good person to battle, nobody met his standards. It here started to think about Ash and how he at least he would give a good fight. He decided to search Ash up. A bunch of names came up under just "Ash".

"ugh, hey Don, could you help me look up somebody I'm trying to find out if he's around but I can't remember his last name."

Don George came over to the screen, "Okay then, do you have anything else to set him apart?"

Trip thought about and gave a description. "he's about 12 years old, he's from the boo- uh Kanto region and he is the guy I faced in the finals of the Junior Cup."

"Aaahhh I see who your looking up, Funny thing is we just updated his profile from other regions." He brought up Ash on the screen.

"Other regions" He looked on the screen to see the accomplishments that shocked his world. Never would he have guessed that the naive kid from what he saw as the boonies had, 44 badges, had caught Pokemon from 6 different regions, and was currently the reigning Kanto Battle Frontier Champion and Orange League Champion. This new information had his jaw down in awe, he couldn't believe what he saw. Don George spoke up

"Great prospect he turned out to be, it's to bad that he isn't here. I got wind that he headed back hom to the Kanto Region." When Don George finished his piece, Trip was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: May's New Drive

May Maple was still sound asleep in the sandy underside of the Valor Lakefront dock. It was 6:00 am and officer Jenny had come by to do her regular patrol. She spotted the Girl and her Glaceon, she walked over to wake the girl up. Glaceon stirred to see officer Jenny walking towards her and her precious trainer. She got up and went into a defensive stance around May. Officer Jenny stopped and her Luxio got in front of Jennny, poised and ready to attack. Glaceon used the tip of her tail against May's nose to wake her up. She slowly regained her conscious state when she saw officer Jenny staring at her.

"Excuse me, I can't let you Sleep here"

May looked around, still tired and unfamiliar of where she was. She realized she was under a dock and that it was morning, meaning she had cried herself asleep last night and had been here for hours. She started to get up, but then bumped her head on the roof of the dock.

"oh sorry, I must fell asleep here last night uh- Glaceon calm down, she's friendly"

Glaceon listened to May, sat down and licked her paws trying to get the sand off. May started to feel very itchy and scratch her head and side constantly.

"do you have a place to stay, I can arrange a temporary place if you want."

May was surprised by this statement as she realized what Officer Jenny was Thinking.

"uh, no i'm fine I signed in at the Hotel, here is the Key card see"

Officer Jenny looked at her Key Card, it seemed to check out fine as she handed it back. They went their separate ways, a groggy Pokemon Coordinator went to check back into her hotel while the officer Jenny went back to her patrol. May got back to her room and had a long shower, she then got dressed into her orange no sleeve gear and proceeded to clean up her belonging's so she could get out of the hotel by the required time of 11:00am. She went to the counter to pay the bill for the room, much to her dismay the 3 showers she had taken took the rest of here spending money. She only had enough for a ticket to get out of Sinnoh. She went to a park bench to try and think things through and plan what to do next.

"_what do I do now, I didn't win the contest. What am i supposed to do keep going after contests in different regions, what if I never win one, what if I never win one and I don't achieve anything what if those dreams were true?"_

May cringed and felt a chill of fear go up her spine. She didn't want to die without achieving anything, she didn't want to die alone either. The more she kept thinking about the more it terrified her, she closed her eyes until her entire world was fear. Then something hit her on the head, something light and stiff. She opened her eyes and saw a red and black baseball cap laying on her lap. It had a Poke Ball symbol on it. It reminded her of the one ash had, then she thought about all the time she spent with ash. How much he had taught her and how much the two had laughed together. She thought about all the good times and remembered the dreams she had and how Ash was in them. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small boy.

"scuse me miss, can I have that back."

she handed it back and continued with her thoughts.

"_maybe Ash is the key to all this, I haven't seen him in a long time. How is he? He probably is not even in Kanto anymore" _

She looked up at the sky and wondered, then her pokenav rang up to show a message from Ash's mom from Facebook.

"my little boy is coming back home, after his 5th journey that took place in Unova. He said he caught some new Pokemon and he's bring a special Pokemon with him."

that answered may's question, now she had to think.

"_well, maybe I need to go see him again. He was my mentor and maybe he can teach me afew new things i'll just visit him and then head back to Hoenn to go back to my roots."_

She went to plan her route to Sunyshore city, she felt different in a way and thought some more about Ash. She blushed a little as she continued her final trek in Sinnoh.

May went to the Ferry station in Sunyshore City. she walked up to the receptionist desk and payed for her ticket to Kanto by using her trainer debit, The counter then lit up and music came on for a few seconds.

"Congratulations, you've been our 10 000 000 of all time. You now get 10 000 000 dollars worth of sea points that can get you free flights and other things, enjoy."

May was speechless, she could not believe the luck she just struck. Good thing because she forgot about how she would get back to Hoenn if she had no money.

"_omg...this is awesome, how did this happen? Did fate reward me because of my choice? Is this what I need to get back on my feet."_

These thoughts flooded her mind along with the excitement. She felt like she had a new purpose now, and she grabbed the ticket and headed straight for the departure room as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to get off the Sinnoh region and into the region where she swore fate was leading her too in her quest for Soul Searching.


	9. Chapter 9: Team Plasma's Kanto Op Begins

oooohhhhhh i am so proud of this devious piece of work i created, enjoy the chapter! :)

P.S. i now have made a quota that i will publish at least one chapter every weekend so i don't keep you waiting two weeks again.

Ghetsis was walking through the lower decks of the Plasma Frigate. He was alittle annoyed by the fact that Zinzolin had called him to the world monitoring room because of some new development in N's Relationships with influential people. N, the little boy who thought that his purpose was to discover the truth of the world. The little wretch that thought he would free all Pokemon from abusive trainers. He had caused enough trouble when he split the fighting force of Team Plasma in two. Now he is going around like a politician to try and create alliances with strong trainers and champions that could thwart Team Plasma attempts of recruiting or large-scale Pokemon raids. Ghetsis didn't have enough men behind him to even do stop the onslaught of officers and trainers that would be after him minutes after any public event he sparked. Soon that green-haired brat would be dealt with, but he had to deal with another trainer that might be a threat in the only place N apparently left untouched. The Kanto region was Ghetsis last hope of getting any support, even if it lacked any significant legendary Pokemon. He walked into the world monitoring room where Zinzolin awaited him patiently.

"Greatings Lord Ghetsis"

"Save me the formalities Zinzolin, what alliance did N make this time"

"not an alliance sir, just an encounter"

Ghetsis was not amused, in fact saying he was enraged is an understatement

"OH! So were worried about people he meets in the park now" he grabbed Zinzolin by the neck and with one thrust shoved him off his chair and on to the floor. "LISTEN YOU INCOMPETENT OLD FOOL! IF IT WERENT FOR ME YOU'D STILL BE FREEZING IN THE COLD STORAGE IN DRIFTVEIL CITY! I give you power, men, and technology that only this organization could afford you; and all I ask for you is to do your job right. So tell me, HOW DO YOU FIND THIS LITTLE BRAT WITH HIM THAT ONE TIME WORTH MY PRECIOUS TIME?!

Zinzolin managed to choke out afew words "kkclaa, give him the profile analysis"

The team plasma grunt obediently performed the task. "Ash Ketchum; age 12, from Kanto and has over 40 badges and has traveled to 5 different regions including his own of Kanto and is known to always have his Pikachu by hi-

"GET ON WITH IT!" Ghetsis growled, the Grunt gulped and got to his main point. "although he is Currently not aware of our group and N's placement in out struggle, further analysis shows he has been involved in every major incident caused by the awakening of legendary Pokemon. He has thwarted the like of Team Galactic, Team Magma, and Team Aqua. He has in the process befriended almost every known legendary Pokemon known in the regions he occupied."

Ghetsis released his grip on Zinzolin in disbelief. "Every Legendary Pokemon?"

"There's more" The Grunt continued "Previously we believed that their was no significant Legendary Pokemon in Kanto that is being severely watched. The Legendary Birds will bring Lugia out but after "The Power of One" incident that revolved around this Ash Ketchum Lugia has become too well sought after by hunters for us to mount any offense, However... 2 years ago Team Rocket sought after a Pokemon born from DNA of mew known a Mewtwo that escaped during the time they were genetically modifying the Pokemon since it nearly died as an embryo. This genetically altered Pokemon then was revealed to have untold psychic power knowledge and the ability to speak the human tongue. As it put on a scam to clone all 149 pokemon that was originally found in Kanto and take over the world. After it's plan failed it fled with it's cloned army, erased the minds of trainers involved with the scam and sought refuge. Team Rocket Hunted down for months until suddenly after encountering Mewtwo and Ash Ketchum they stopped all operations against it, they abruptly stopped searching as if they didn't know that Mewtwo existed."

Ghetsis rubbed his chin and smiled "So what your saying is we have Legendary Pokemon that Team Rocket unbelievably forgot about and the world continues to neglect it today?"

"yes Lord Ghetsis, and the Boy Ash Ketchum is the only known connection between Mewtwo and Team Rocket. Meaning he must have some memory of Mewtwo locked away In his mind"

The Grunt went back to his seat as Ghetsis beckoned Zinzolin out of the room. The Sage got off the floor and followed Ghetsis after grabbing a tablet containing the files on Ash Ketchum, they walked the the weapons development center in the Frigate. Zinzolin was in awe of this place every time he came, he saw Ghetsis pick up a Syringe filled with a liquid that seem to have it's own static.

"This is a new neural warfare weapon used with Electric type Pokemon" Ghetsis handed it to Zinzolin "when injected into an electric type, any electric type move it use's on a human will then cause the target to go into coma for a limited amount of time. When this happens the mind of the human can be searched with a sophisticated Neuro-radar, which can copy and extract whatever memory you so choose"

Ghetsis tapped the tablet, a GPS screen showed the position of the trainer on a Boat heading to the Kanto region. "Get the shadow triad to inject his Pikachu with the Solution. The next step will have to be done while he is hospitalized due to the time it will take for the Neuro-radar to do it's work, I trust you can handle this."

Zinzolin gripped the syringe and stood proudly and gave a salute. "yes my lord, it will be done."


	10. Chapter 10: Trio of Darkness

Ash Ketchum was in the main restaurant of the ship where the Buffet was taking place. The foods were all lined up of what looked like about six or seven tables lined up together under a shining white table cloth and delicious delicacies on gleaming copper trays. Pikachu look at all the food from ash's shoulder, it seemed to Ash that Pikachu wouldn't be complaining about the fact he isn't getting special Pokemon food this time. All of a sudden a flash came from Ash's pants and out came a little Oshawott in awe. He jumped on to the table of food, eye's sparkling at the delicious sandwiches and pasta in front of him. Then all of a sudden he was grabbed off the table and in Ash's arms.

"you, Can't just come out like that. We're lucky you got to stay on the ship after what you pulled off, but if you don't behave then we'll have to send you back to Professor Juniper"

Oshawott was disappointed, but he knew ash was right. Ash was lucky enough that their was a PC on-board the ship. They had gotten Oshawott's Poke ball after ash had to pay a strict fine for bringing an unauthorized Pokemon on board. After being getting his wallet jacked Ash registered Oshawott and brought him along anyways since he obviously couldn't handle being without ash, and also because the rule did not necessarily say that Oshawott had to go back. Aft er the public was done staring at the trainer and his rowdy little water type, They returned to their own businesses. The security that had been told to keep an eye on Ash and his Oshawott returned to their main job. While Ash grabbed 3 plates and when to eat in a less crowded area of the room. Oshawott chowed down quietly as he could, not wanting to cause any more problems for his beloved trainer.

The mood on the see was quiet, calm, and mysterious given most light was from the ship up ahead. As the waters began to ripple, it became clear all was not well in ocean. A dark presence lurked in this sea, a small little boat was headed to the Giant Ferry that was currently traveling smoothly through the waters. The boat was silent, it blended with the water in the darkness. It crept of the them behemoth on it's left side, nearing towards the edge where the massive hangar was on their right side. The boat matched speed, still muted and undetected. The crew of the small watercraft stepped up, and was gone in a flash. Four figures were faintly detectable if looking in the right place, had now disappeared and only one remained only for a second. Three shadows were now on the boat, they took advantage of every blond spot, every dark corner, every room that could hide the trio of darkness. The security and everybody else was unaware of the intruders lurking on board. They were clueless to the mastery of stealth at work by these assassins that had been unleashed on the fate of one. The shadows drew nearer to the light. Drawn to it almost, their assent to the bright room was slow but silent. Undetected on the underside to the rails. Their timing and teamwork was the best that was destined not to be seen, they clawed their way to the restaurant balcony. One looked up to see if the coast was clear, a couple walked by oblivious to the hidden face hanging on the balcony. He looked for his moment, the couple still on the balcony making their ascent impossible. However, the three were patient, they waited for an astounding time of 45 minutes hanging off rails and grappling hooks that were brought for this occasion. The couple had gone, in that moment the target was in sight. On the shoulder of the young boy with the red and white hat. The little yellow mouse was in sight, eating without a care in the world, and playing with the water type beside it. This was their opening, with a silent motion to the others. The trio of Darkness was on the roof, using the chandeliers as hiding places. They jumped light to light to avoid them from collapsing from their weight. They boy and their target moved on, apparently from the small yawn deciding to go to bed. They went into the hallway where their room was located. As the shadows slipped through the opened door, the mouse's fate was sealed. With the Syringe tip out, the assassin quickly went forward in only second, the needle penetrating the small electric types skin and pushed the fluid into it's body. Only a small prick was felt by the little mouse, it turned around to see what caused the pain but nothing was there, it;s trainer noticed this development and became concerned.

"Pikachu are you okay?"

The suspicious Electric type motioned to his left hip, trying to convey the message. The Trainer noticed a little clean prick in the skin, but went no further in inspection.

"it's okay we'll put a bandage over it and go to bed. It doesn't looked like much."

The boy and his Pokemon went to their registered room, unaware of the retreating shadows in the dark. With their mission completed they headed to the empty outside deck and leaped into the darkness of the sea. Landing without a sound or a presence. Their mission was complete. Their was only one more phase for them, it was to be done on land. The silent boat with the neon cyan P departed into the shadows without a trace.


	11. Chapter 11: A Forrest on Cinnabar Island

The "Shiny Corsola" docked at Cinnabar Island at half past noon. With the passenger plank lowered, it's guests walked off their ride and on to their personal missions. Cinnabar Island had been laid well after suffering a volcanic eruption. The landscape of the island showed the volcano's presence on the Island, the ground was rocky and ash was in the very cracks and corners of the pathways. Not a blade of grass was seen anywhere in sight. The ash filled wind made it impossible to grow potted plants. Some houses had stakes to hold the foundation on the uneven ground. You could see groups of construction Machop's and Machoke's trying to smash away the rocks. The island no featured the newest Pokemon Center, one that had a Poke mart inside and was sitting on the flattest part of the island. The only on higher ground than the Pokemon Center was the Pokemon Gym, at first glance you wouldn't be able to tell it was a university except for how massive it was. It was the size of a high school because the Dormitories had to be constructed in the Sea foam Islands. Cinnabar's municipal government feared another eruption and encouraged keeping as many homes of the Island as possible. While the balance between nature and industry was becoming harder to maintain, the island had become prepared for the worst, and more than a tourist attraction. Off the Sinnoh-owned ferry stepped the young girl dressed in red, she was not done with her sea voyage. She had to get the northern port that would lead her to her destination of Pallet Town. May Maple walked on the Island's raw unpaved sidewalk with her Pokenav in hand. She looked at the cities map and planned her route to the northern port. She clutched the navigator in her hand, her motives were crystal clear to her mind. She needed closure from these nightmares she'd been having. Ash had always been in the turning point of them all, so it was a good idea to start there. She then would have to find out about the creature that she saw in the dreams and try to convince herself it is not so scary. She had been walking in her thoughts and accidentally collided with a young boy running for the local market. After the dust could from their impact calmed down, The two rubbed their eye's and got up.

"I'm sorry miss, I should have looked where i was going" The boy finished taking his apologetic bow and straightened up. When May had the chance to look at him, he looked astonishingly similar to Brock, he had the same dark skin, messy hair and squinted eye's. The similarities were limitless until you got to the boys height, which greatly differed from May's former companion.

"oh, don't worry about it" May decided to look into this matter "um, by any chance I can know your name?"

The boy was puzzled by this sudden request, but accepted it none the less. "uh sure it's Forrest, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I thought everybody would know that by now."

May registered this information in her memory banks and spark of realization came up in her brain. "That must mean your the Brother who took over the gym when Brock left Kanto, I knew there was a reason you looked so much like him."

" Huh, how do you know that?" May decided to buy the kid a drink and explain over a nice cup of soda pop. She explained how she had come over the the Pewter City Gym with Ash and Brock a year ago. How she was there when they solved the dilemma of Team Rocket posing as gym designers and trying to catch Pikachu again and watched him battle Nurse Joy for the right to run the Pewter City Gym. This trip down memory lane was a nice moment for them both, but them a question popped into Forester's head.

"so May, what are you doing back in Kanto? Wouldn't you be going to all the contests you can and try to win the Grand Festival?"

May sighed and looked down at her glass, she regained her positive composure and began to tell her tale.

"well, you see I entered the Grand Festival in the Sinnoh region and I lost quicker than any contest battle I had ever had in the first round, I'd been having nightmares prior to this so I was tired when I battled and couldn't focus. I went and cried so hard I fell asleep under the dock I ran to, and I thought to myself what am i really gonna do with my life."

"wow it looks like you have been going through some hard times" Forrest said after he finished sipping from his glass. May looked back at her past for a moment, the thoughts of a life with no major achievement felt wasted. She didn't want to live the reality's of that dream, it scared her that may be forgotten in history as coordinator who couldn't win the big one, couldn't fulfill her dream. However, dwelling on this would not get her anywhere she thought. She needed to be able to act and speak as needed. She needed to be able to be proud of what she's done. She continued with the flame of her dream re-lit.

"but I decided that I would try to move past by failure's and move on to better days, I think that visiting Ash might help me get over the dreams, and who knows maybe he can teach me a few things."

May took a long sip out of her glass while Forrest responded.

"Wow May, I think it's great that your trying to get your self feeling better with a guy in your life"

May couldn't hold her drink as he said this, she immediately tried to defend her pride and her status as single.

"It's not like that! I just thought he might be able to help me out, and I haven't seen him a long time." She blushed as she thought about it, she arrives at ash's house, she meets ash again, ash kisses her, they raise childre- May shook her head to get those thoughts out. "It's not my fault I might find him attractive. Wouldn't you find a girl you constantly traveled with more good looking than you gave her credit for?"

Forrest thought about this as his giggle infested smirk that he was wearing before it disappeared into a more saddened fame by minor guilt. He had to consider the time they spent, and what it would be like always traveling with a girl, their may even be some day's where he couldn't even look her straight in the eye. He lowered his head, and spoke in his apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry May, I guess you have that effect after a while. Let me make it up to you, I have a boat on the north dock headed for pallet town, wanna come?"

May was stunned for the moment. "Forrest, don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal" May did think about it though, it would be good to have company and local water taxi's probably didn't accept those credits she won.

"But I'll have to accept your offer, thank you for being so generous."

Forrest rubbed his head modestly "eh, don't worry about it, you'll just have to wait until I get some shopping done, Cinnabar sells my sibling's favorite Candy bars, and it;'s one of the only places I can get revival herbs."

After Forrest and May did some shopping, they went to the kind Sailor who would take them to Pallet town, and the next step in Mays Journey.


	12. Chapter 12: The Archaic Incident

A Man walked Casually out of a dark alleyway in vermillion City, He walked up to a building that looked completely new. The building was built with height over width in mind. and all the visible concrete was painted orange. On every side you could see Glass windows for every floor and side. The stretches of pained glass windows were perfectly symmetrical and were separated on each side by 3 columns of concrete. Just above the front entrance was a television screen witch featured an animated title of the building. The giant flashy text read "Vermillion City battle Club" and then featured a picture of a red and white Pokemon battle field that was warped on the longer sides. The shady man entered, He then was greeted by a muscular man who he ignored, for his target was in sight. His attention was completely focused on the twelve year old boy with the blue and white jacket, red and white cap, and the fully grown Pikachu on his shoulder. Al flashback to his moment in the alley ensued in the middle aged man's mind. There, he was gazing intently into his Transceiver in his Neo-Plasma uniform. The Sage known as Zinzoilin on the screen began to instruct him while rubbing his injured throat.

"now listen to me, the Shadow Triad successfully completed their part of this mission. The next is your part of the mission Archaic. You are one of my top executives on this mission. You must engage in a Pokemon battle with the boy Ash ketchup and do the following. You must first force out and eliminate the Boy's Oshawott from the equation. His scalchop is capable of jeopardizing this mission, since you have to fake an accidental shot to the boy with a deflected attack the Oshawott could come out and use it's scalchop to deflect the attack away from the boy and possibly expose your true intentions. So make sure you take sure care of the Oshawott first." The Neo Plasma sage then paused until he was fully sure that his subordinate fully understood the first of his instructions. Archaic smiled at the thought of the calculated destruction of the little sea otter Pokemon, he licked his lips and nodded to his superior. Zinzoilin Continued.

"Next you must draw out the Pikachu that we injected into the battle. You the have to cause one of the Pikachu's electric attacks to go off course and strike the boy, you must make sure that this is one hundred percent believable. That's why you have been given a Pokemon that are equipped with Mirror Coat for this task"

Archaic groaned "ugh, why must I waste my time forging accidents when a can simply unleash my own electric beast at him and be done with him"

Zinzoilin became agitated by this comment. " I'll tell you why, You Psychotic Fool! Because Team Plasma's presence in Kanto must remain a secret, if you just simply electrocute the boy yourself, the local authorities and media would go haywire over the fact a Team Plasma executive went and assaulted and 12 Year old Child!" If that's no enough, our discovered presence would cause Team Rocket to leap into action"

Archaic sighed in disappointment, his feelings to savagely destroy something were dashed. He knew full well that everything Zinzoilin did was to avoid getting strangled mercilessly by the side of Ghetsis that is driven mad with power, he greatly enjoyed seeing this every time it happened. Unfortunately his position in Neo-Plasma was clear to him, he had to submit to Zinzoilin.

"very well, I will carry out your orders to the letter. I swear to you this boy will not know what hit him."

the flashback ended abruptly after that and he walked forward to the boy as he began to notice Archaic's presence. The boy looked at him with a bit of curiosity, wondering what a shady-looking man like himself would want with him, after getting a frightful idea in his head, he took a step back, where he was closer to Don George.

"uuhh, m-may I help you?" he asked nervously, trying to keep his distance from Archaic. After hearing this, Archaic smiled.

The air in Charicific Valley was filled with a moderate amount of ash that made was found pleasant by the Charizard living there. They trained and rested in the Charizard shaped mountain protected by the stone overhanging cliffs that were the stone dragons wings. All seemed normal to the Charizard's in the valley, except one Charizard that looked up to the sky with a worried feeling, yes he felt a chill in the pleasant ash-filled air that only he could feel. He was getting a flood of memories about his trainer who was out in the world on his own. He could feel something was coming, yes something is coming, and something bad was going to happen to his trainer. Every fiber, every strand of his DNA, every patch of his skin of the dragon-like Pokemon's body was telling him that his trainer could be in grave danger.

Ash Ketchum was standing before a creepy looking, middle aged individual who had a smile that seemed like he was aroused by his own thoughts; violent, savage, and disturbing thoughts. He then started to speak, Ash prepared himself for the disturbing and psychotic theories in his mind. The man spoke.

"I wish to have a Pokemon battle with you, I heard the champion of the Kanto Battle Frontier was in town, so I came to have a 2 on 2 Pokemon battle with you"

The shady man finished the violent and disturbing features I his face disappearing as if they were being restrained. Ash noticed some things that tipped hi off as just plain wrong with this picture. First, he could tell from his type f clothing and his odd blood red Haircut that sort of draped over his right eye that the man was obviously from Unova, which he had just come from and gave him a feeling that he may have followed him from there. That haircut was one that he had seen similar to a haircut that a fan had in Roxie's Gym. He was from Unova all right, and the thought of that creepy smile made him shudder. The second thing that tipped him off was that he knew about him being in town as the Battle Frontier champion. Sure the Frontier was held not too long ago in Johto and could be a hot topic, but Ash had got off his boat ten minutes ago and nobody could possibly get world that fast. However Ash loved to battle, and he couldn't let himself refuse, although his guard was not lowered. He smiled casually and relied to the man.

"sure I'll battle you, I've never backed down from a challenge and I'm not going to now."

Ash said this completely two faced, he completely against getting involved in anything to do with this guy. However the chance to battle after getting off a ship full of people who treated you some stowaway was too much to resist. They moved into the battle arena that was currently free, Don George stepped into the middle of the boundary line of the battlefield as the referee of this battle. He had his doubts about this man himself, but he kept them to himself.

"The Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and Archaic is about to begin. Trainers choose your Pokemon"

Ash readied his only Pokemon in a Poke ball that he had on hand.

"Oshawott I choose You!"

A flash came from his Poke ball, the little Sea Otter Pokemon out. Proud and ready for a fight, he was giddy with excitement that ash feared he may regret. Archaic made his move.

"Electivire! Go!" His Poke ball flashed after he tossed it, a nearly six feet yellow and black Pokemon with two electrified tentacles poised and ready for battle, the Electivire had a savage look on his face, it intimidated the little water type. He wanted to have Pikachu handle this scary match up that seemed stacked completely against him. He turned to his equally worried trainer and begged him to let him play late game. Ash did not hesitate;

"alright Oshawott, you can come in later" as he returned the little water type. He turned to his little buddy on his shoulder.

"Pikachu, your up buddy!" The little electric mouse gave a "Pika" of assurance and leaped into the battlefield, getting ready for what he expected to be a tough and quite possibly a dangerous battle. Don George let off the chains.

"Let the Battle begin"

Ash started out first. "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu immediately started moving so fast it was a yellow and white blur of light. he zigzag-ed for Electivire as fast as he could. However, Archaic smiled and gave out his first command.

"Block It"

Electivire got in a sturdy stance, he waited for his oncoming opponent to strike. When the time came, he crossed his arms and Pikachu hit square in the center of the X. after the little mouse's momentum was fully stopped, Electivire thrusting his arms outward, threw Pikachu into his side of the field again, making him skid on the ground. Archaic was not done by a long shot as his viscous smile returned.

"now use Roar!"

Electivire let out a terrific roar that slowly sent Pikachu into his Poke ball and brought back Oshawott back into the arena. After getting over his confusion, he realized he was standing face to face the the big, intimidating Electivire he prayed he would not meet again. He cringed in fear, he was not ready in the slightest for this opponent. He wanted back into his poke ball, he turned back to his trainer and pleaded with haste to return him once more. Ash was stuck, he knew he would just use Roar again, but he would not have time to think for he saw the demise of this round the the now awakening smile of Archaic that was more violent and disturbing as ever. He started calling out a fury of commands.

"NOW MY BEAST! USE CROSS CHOP!"

Electivire was gone in a flash, and suddenly in front of Oshawott with his crossed hands glowing, and in a split second dust ensued the spot where Oshawott had been. When the dust settled Oshawott was found struggling to get up, he looked at the hungry face of his dominate opponent. His new fear overcame him and caused him to start freezing in fear.

"NOW BRING ON A FURY OF THUNDERPUNCH!"

The Electivire threw Oshawott into the air, then charged up his fist's and sent a flurry of thunder punch's on Oshawott. Whether Oshawott was able to battle could not be told, all anybody could see was a little See Otter Pokemon getting pummeled by a bunch of charged fists, the final one sent him into the air. The little water type's body was completely limp. Ash called in complete panic;

"OSHAWOTT NO!" Archaic would not let up any mercy, he then delivered the final blow.

"NOW MY DESTRUCTIVE BEAST, FINISH THIS! USE WILD CHARGE!"

Electivire grew his own savage smile, a shroud of electricity then engulfed his body, he then ran so fast nobody could see him. Oshawott's little limp body dropped to a height just low enough that Electivire caught him in his shoulder and slammed him into the wall. When to dust settled, Oshawott was lying in the middle of the broken wall with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"OSHAWOTT!"

Ash rushed over to the little body that he hoped was still breathing. Archaic let out a sick smile and hushed a psychotic laugh. Don George came over with a stretcher and announced the following.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, Electivire has been disqualified for excessive violence, both trainers may each use one Pokemon left."

after some time to grieve over the badly injured Oshawott, Nurse Joy, Chansey, and their stretcher came over and put the Little unconscious and bloody Sea Otter on the stretcher and rushed to the Pokemon Center. Ash had enough of this, their was no way he was going to let this continue, now amount of pride would keep him from continuing if this is what it was going to be like.

"Don George. I For-" Archaic interrupted now regaining his calmer self. "Whats wrong Ash? Don't you want payback? Do you want to run scared to the Pokemon center to tell your little pet that you were too scared to avenge him in battle"

Ash was enraged by these comments not by the fact he called his Pokemon pets, but because he knew he was pushing his buttons and was falling for it.

"HE IS NOT A PET! PIKACHU LETS MAKE THIS GUY PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE! Pikachu did not need further questions, he jumped down and got poised for the guys next Pokemon. He charged up the electricity in his red cheek pouches. Angry as heck for what he had just watched. Ash continued to yell at his highest point of rage "COME ON! SEND OUT YOU NEXT GUY!"

Archaic said under his breath "fool" and got out his next guy until Don George interrupted

"If even see that sick smile on your next Pokemon Again, you will be disqualified."

Although Disappointed that his companion or 'Beast' that he had brought with him was now unusable, he simply answered Don George as casually as possible. "Not to worry, my next one I got recently, and is not nearly as battle savage as my last one" He tossed his next and final Pokemon. "Go Mr. Mime" and with another flash came out Mr. Mime who Archaic whispered something too and immediately nodded as it understood exactly what he wanted. Ash did not care for this, his rage took over. "PIKACHU THINDERBOLT!" the little angry yellow mouse let out a vicious thunderbolt. It Crackled and quickly headed to the Psychic type with a vengeance, without missing a beat. Mr. Mime jumped up and made sure he had a clear shot to Ash. As Ash looked up, his rage disappeared and looked at the pink and white Pokemon in awe. The Thunderbolt was inches away from Mr. Mime's face when Archaic barked;

"Use Mirror Coat!" Mr. Mime at the last second pulled it off and reflected the thunderbolt in less than a second was redirected to Ash. He only had time to gasp in in sudden fear before he was shocked instantly and after three long seconds of shocking Ash into spasm's disintegrated into the ground. Pikachu let out a cry of panic. Ash fell to his knee's and then to the ground. Pikachu without a warning rushed to his trainer. Trying to nudge him awake, it was no use. Don George Called for another stretcher, and as the heat was off the battlefield, Archaic slipped out in the middle of the commotion.


	13. Chapter 13: The Worrysome Aftermath

I'm sorry it's a day late. I couldn't work anymore on it tonight so I'm posting what i go today. For those of you who are wondering if Ash and May will be getting together anytime soon, they will be meeting each other and actually developing as a couple starting next chapter. So if your questioning your faith in my story, just please hold on a little longer and i will get to Ash and May together at last next Chapter. until then, Enjoy!

On Charicific Valley, one Charizard suddenly got a chill up it's spine. It roared in agony as it suddenly took flight and flew over the wings of the giant stone dragon. Liza, keeper of Charicific Valley saw the distressed Charizard fly over her house. She went outside to see the red dragon like Pokemon flying away from Charicific Valley into the distance. She looked for her Charizard Charla, who came and nodded at the girl and flew after the fleeing fire type. A argument in the air ensued between the two, expressing in the forms of roar's and growls their words. Charla was the first to speak;

"what are you doing, why do you leave so suddenly my love?" the renegade Charizard responded in a panicking and stained voice.

"i am sorry Charla, but my Trainer is in Grave danger I can feel it, I must go to him." Charla felt confused

"but of what proof do you have of this-"

"Every Fiber of my Being is telling me to go! Before I felt that something was coming for him, and now it has! If I am wrong, I will return immediately."

Charla stopped as the speeding Charizard continued to fly off to the distant sun. She hoped for his safe return.

May Maple was currently on a small boat with the Pewter City Gym Leader Forrest and a hardy sailor who looked to be in his late 20's. They were approaching the small port of Pallet town and were now preparing to slow down and stop. The air in Pallet town was nothing short of refreshing, it seem to give off the feeling of a new start. When May stepped off the boat and on to the dock, she closed her eyes and smelled the winds of change and new starts passing her by. She felt as if this was the best choice she had ever made in her life. Forrest finished helping the sailor with his work and help him set off again. They shared some more secret remarks about Ash and May together before the went their separate ways. Thereafter Forrest caught up with May, he noticed that May was still occupied feeling the wind at her front with her eye's closed. He smiled at the fact she appreciated the somewhat nostalgic feeling that pallet town seemed to have, it made him feel better when he suffered heavy loss's as the Gym Leader.

"you done basking in the wind yet May?"

May opened her eyes and turned around to see Forrest giggling a little and then regaining his composure to await May's response.

"very funny Forrest, now lets get going."

They walked out of the dock area and headed for the outskirts of Pallet Town. The Ketchum's house the closest home to the port. From there you could see the green mountains from across the great grassy fields that surrounding the town. A dirt trail connected all the houses in Pallet Town and it's residents together. The only hill that was present in this quiet and peaceful existence was one South of the Ketchum's residents. The one large hill had a bundle of green bushes that surrounded it and it's only dirt trail led to the very famous lab of Professor Oak. Famous trainers aside from Ash himself had started from that small windmill-powered building, the lab of one of the most greatest researchers in Pokemon history. The focus, however was not on the lab, but the white red-tiled house that belonged to Delia Ketchum, Who may knew much better as Ash's mom. Now with the home in sight, May maple walked with her Gym Leader companion to the little house. The house was a ways to go so May decided to have some time to think, she thought about the time she first came here. How Ash had always bragged about professor Oaks lab couldn't wait to get in the front door of his home. How may had met her little Squirtle in that kept following her until it was allowed to go on her journey. However her mind focused on Ash at the time and his company which she seemed to enjoy very much...too much. She felt her shirt being tugged as she turned to see the eye's of Forrest looking at her.

"uh May, were here"

May stopped dreaming and saw the house was about ten meters from her. On the door step she could see a Pokemon sweeping the doorstep outside. This Pokemon May remembered to be Mimey, the Mr. Mime that lived with the Ketchum's. It looked curiosly for a second a May who was now just a few feet from Mimey.

"hey Mimey, long time no see"

She smiled at the Pokemon as it was a little confused, but Mimey decided to get the help of Ash's mom. Delia Ketchum then came at the door and came to be surprised. The Gym leader she recognized but the girl in the red outfit she couldn't quite place.

"oh Hi Forrest, who's your friend?"

May was a little surprised by this, she thought she would remember her. This seemed not to be the case. She could see the where the density of Ash came from at this point. However this would be short lived, as Delia suddenly had the light bulb in her head turn on.

"oohhh, Right! Hi May, what are you doing here? I didn't here about the grand festival starting yet?"

All of a sudden the Phone ringed from inside the house, the ringing could be heard all over the house as it pinged the ears of Delia and her two visitors.

"i'm sorry i'll have to go get that" she went to the house and picked up the Phone. "hello, who is it"

A few silent seconds passed as May and Forrest waited patiently outside. Then they heard a thud. They rushed inside and quickly found Delia and the phone on the ground.

"Miss Ketchum is everything alright?"

Their was no answer, Delia Ketchum stood there with here hand that once held the phone shivering. Her face express nothing but absolute terror, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She bolted for her bag on the coat hanger. Stunned and confused, Forrest shouted to the fleeing lady.

"Miss Ketchum, Whats wrong? Did something happen?"

She hollered back "It's Ash, He in the Hospital"

May's eyes opened wide, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She ran after Delia Ketchum and Forrest Followed. Mimey was very confused, Mimey decided it was best to mind the house while they were gone.

Professor Oak was doing paperwork with his assistant Tracey, he had just finished doing a report on the newly discovered Dragons scales found on the seafloor surrounding the sea foam Islands. He was glad that all he had left to do was pay off his bills. He was just about to pay his Hydro bill when the was slammed open. Delia Ketchum bolted through and pasted Tracey, May and Forrest followed. Delia voice was filled with strain.

"Professor Oak! I need a ride to Vermilion City. Ash is in the Hospital section of the Pokemon Center. He is in a coma!"

Professor immediately got up and stared in shock. He then got his wits back to him and looked at Tracey.

"take care of the Paperwork, I'll finish the rest later."

Professor Oak grabbed his coat and to the garage door.

"follow me!" the followed professor Oak to his Jeep in his garage. He got in the drivers side, Delia got in the passenger's side. He pressed the button on the dashboard and the garage door opened. May and Forrest came up to them and got in the back.

"Were going with you!" May said with absolute purpose in her voice.

Professor Oak was absolutely puzzled by this girl's attitude, Delia filled the hole in his Memory.

"Professor you remember May from Hoenn right? Ash's friend."

This sparked Professor Oak's Memory. He remembered this girl now and felt obligated to take her along after hearing the news.

"fine, put n your seat belts!"

the professor stepped on the petal and sped as fast as he could for Vermillion City. Ind the Back May was hoping that Ash was okay. She didn't want to lose him, she wanted to seem him again no matter what the costs.


	14. Chapter 14: Hospital Chaos

Charizard had flown into Pallet town searching for Ash since he thought the first clue would be at professor Oaks laboratory. While flying over the town he saw Mimey waving and flailing at Charizard. Charizard flew down to greet Mimey in the Pokemon language (which obviously I am translating to English)

"Hey Charizard, long time no see" Mimey said

"i have no time for introductions Mimey, do you know where Ash could be?"

"he is in that place called Vermillion City, he's been put into a coma"

Charizard thanked Mimey and flew off to save Ash from whatever was threatening him.

Ash Ketchum was transferred to room 32-B in the top room, of the southwest corner of the hospital section in the pokemon center. He had been transferred there shortly after his sudden collapse at the battle club and was currently going under tests to see what was wrong with him. May, Forrest, Professor Oak, and his mother were all waiting for the tests to be over. Pikachu was currently being tested for evidence of what caused his thunderbolt to bring him into coma. They saw the doctor leave the room holding his clipboard, Delia went to ask the question on everybody's mind.

"Doctor, is he going to be all right?"

"he will be alright in the current state he's in but we can't know for certain. We're currently testing his Pikachu to what caused the thunderbolt to make him go into this state. We expected some electric burns but not this."

He finished writing down his notes on his clipboard and started to walk away.

"you can go see him now."

The gang went into Ash Ketchum's room and overlooked the resting body of the twelve year old trainer. He looked as if he was sleeping comfortably in his own bed. Everybody knew that he may never wake up but they hoped the soon he will. Currently his life was not in danger and it wasn't like somebody was out to get him. An hour passed in the room, everyone was slient as could be. Forrest broke the silence when he got up and started to speak.

"I've gotta go home, my brothers and sisters will be expecting dinner and I have to go make some for them."

"OK, See you later Forrest" said May as she made eye contact for a short while until he left the room and continued to watch Ash until his mother got up too.

"i haven't had dinner, and since I know Ash will be alright I think I'll head over to Subway and get BQ rib" Professor Oak followed, For some reason Delia Ketchum always spent time together. Their wasn't anything wrong with that really, but it tended to get people to think wrongly of the Professor, made their relationship a bit...creepy. Anyways May was the only one left in the room looking after Ash, she was reminiscing some their greatest moments together, like when they were just starting out on their journey and when they entered that contest together and tying for first. When she was with Ash, she tended to feel less threatened by those oncoming Nightmares. She felt more at ease just by being around Ash, the atmosphere around him made her feel more at peace. She didn't want to lose him, It was as if she couldn't bear living without him. She didn't want to lose this feeling that she didn't fully understand, all she knew is she didn't want Ash go away. She went up to him and held his hand with with both of her hands, and rested her head on her arms. She began to plea as if she were praying, the strain in her voice as if she was about to cry.

"Please be Okay Ash, Just please don't leave me!"

Another Doctor came in the room and approached May, the Doctor had a creepy Aura around him. He had red hair in a Unova haircut. His smile was that of a psychotic bloodthirsty man wait to lunge out at her, The man spoke.

"i have to perform some tests on him, I need you to leave...Now!"

May didn't think twice, she ran out of the room until and then slowed down to a walk when she reached the main hallway. She was glad she got away from that man, she got scared half to death looking at him. She had a bad feeling about him being alone with Ash, so she went back to the room to find herself face to face with the Doctor from earlier who had updated her on their condition.

"hello, what are you doing here?" he asked politely

"theirs a creepy man who kicked me out from the room my friends in. H said he was doing some tests, I ran out but now I'm head-"

"What tests? I didn't order any tests!"

Archaic was smiling from the fright he had given that girl a few moments ago, she ran away as if her life depended on it. It was a small bit of satisfaction that he was able to extract out of this mission. He pulled out the Nero-radar form Team Plasma's science and development section. He remembered his mission orders word for word from Zinzolin;

"you are to extract the Data from the boys mind and inject the Nero toxin under his fingernail. It will make it look like a heart attack that came from accumulated thunderbolts and injuries. After that leave without being detected, those are your orders from lord Ghetsis"

"I'm all for getting the data but why kill him?" Archaic asked

Zinzolin responded "because Ghetsis is tired of having a child come at the last minute and ruining his plans at the last minute after getting involved with our schemes. To prevent it, any outsider who gets involved we must quickly and quietly eliminate."

He pulled out the suction cup attached to a wire and placed it on his head. He then pressed a button on the device and the screen turned on. It did a downloading sequence and displayed all the boy's memories one by one. He scrolled through them till he found what he was looking for. The memory of meeting the legendary pokemon Mewtwo. The most powerful pokemon in the Kanto Region, soon it would be in Team Plasma's hands, and he would pull the rug under them all. Now he had one task left, he chuckled as he lifted the boy's hand. He pulled out a syringe and inched it closer to his fingernail.

"Shame, I would've liked to have some fun before I kill this kid" he said smiling

the tip of the syringe was just about to touch under the fingernail when the Doctor and May opened the door and confronted the disguised Team Plasma member.

"Whats Going on? Who are you?" the Doctor shouted

Archaic reacted quickly to the situation; "Electivire use Thunderpunch"

He threw out his poke ball and out came his Electivire, it charged up it's fist and slammed it right into the gut of the Doctor.

"now grab that girl!" Archaic commanded.

Electivire did as it was told, it grabbed May, holding her arm behind her back. Electivire threw away May's pokéballs and held her as tight as he could. and May squirmed as much as she could but it was no use, She was trapped.

"Now do exactly what I say or both of the kids will-"

Archaic stopped when he saw an oncoming figure through the glass, everybody guarded themselves from the shards of glass flying everywhere, but May Glaceon came out of it's poke ball and used mirror coat to deflect it from hitting May and the unconscious Ash. The doctor was out of the blast zone and still paralyzed from the Thunderpunch he took. Electivire stood in front of Archaic so he would be unharmed. When the dust cleared a red dragon like pokemon emerged from it. It's three clawed hands raised and ready for battle, It's wings spread outward, and it's nostrils exhaling red hot flames that showed it was ready for a fight. The pokemon roared ferociously, it's tail burning as bright as it could be.

"It's a Charizard!" Archaic said dumbfounded by this new turn of events. The Charizard attacked, it's giant wings now fully spread started launching wave's of Air known as the move Air Slash. Electivire stumbled, tried to get footing back, He let go of May in the process. The red dragon attacked again, this time with Flamethrower. It hit Electivire directly in the face, and indirectly burned the hospital equipment. Electivire was heavily damaged by this new powerhouse, Archaic decided to turn the tables;

"GO MY BEAST, USE THUNDERPUNCH" it charged up it's fist, and was going to hit Charizard square in the face, however May was not going to stand idly by and let Charizard get pummeled, she threw out her pokéball;

"Blaziken us Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken did not disappoint, he ducked under Electivire and gave him that uppercut straight under the chin which sent him flying backward into a wall. He was no longer able to battle, archaic returned him and realized his situation looked bleak. He tried to find a way out, saw the ceiling was unstable over Ash as he grabbed a pole and broke the wire holding the piece of concrete together. It fell as Charizard rushed to catch it, with only Blaziken blocking his way, he took out a knife and threw it at May. Blaziken looked away caring for May's safety. Archaic gave his own upper cut to Blaziken. It caused Blaziken to stagger backwards and Archaic to escape though the broken window. With the knife still on target, May began to to realize in fear what was about to happen to her. Luckily Glaceon used Mirror coat just in time for the knife to be deflected. When Officer Jenny, Ash's Pikachu, Professor Oak, Delia, and the other staff arrived. It was already over, Archiac had escaped and Ash was safe.

Ghetsis was watching the news footage of what happened in Vermillion City

"_the following you see here is the human hospital wing of the pokemon center in Vermillion City. eye witnesses report a Charizard flying in and crashing through the window and causing destructing during a battle with an Electivire. The Charizard apparently belonged to the Trainer who was in that room in a coma. It came to defend it's trainer from Team Plasma Operative Archiac Non Compos who was attempting assasonation of the Charizards Trainer."_

"GGAAAGGHHHH"

Ghetsis smashed the screen in frustration, he couldn't believe one of his best operatives had blew their entire cover. Now with the damage done to Vermillion City and no doubt Team Rocket now aware of their presence, it was clear that their was no place for Team Plasma anymore.

"Get the ship moving, we're pulling out!" he said angrily.

The Plasma freight slowly lifted into the sky and flew away from Kanto. Leaving any hopes of having Mewtwo as a weapon of their disposal.


	15. Chapter 15: Light of Inner Peace

Ash Ketchum was dreaming in his unconscious state he currently was trapped in. He was in a giant field of assorted flowers, no matter where he looked he only saw an endless plains of flowers and grass. He looked over his shoulder, Pikachu was not there. He called for him;

"Pikachu.. PIKACHU? WHERE ARE YOU?" Their was no answer.

He started to walk straight ahead of the direction he was facing, he had no idea which way north or south was so really all he knew is he was walking in one straight in one direction. He continued to walk forward, when he did, he noticed that the flowers that were in front of him were wilting. The farther he got he saw flowers that were wilted to the point where they were dropping their petals. They still managed to keep their colour but they were all in bad shape. He stopped looking down as he walked, he saw in front of him a house that looked identical to his own. He looked at it in wonder, he saw a shadow in the kitchen window, it resembled the silhouette of his own mother. The shadow made no sudden movements it just stood there as if it was just casually watching dish's.

"Mom?" Ash spoke in as if he were calling her name, but still not sure if it was what he thought. The silhouette stopped what it was doing, it ran away from the window.

"Hey come back" without putting much thought into it, ash ran inside the house. When he was in, the house was covered by a thin but large blanket of dust. Cobwebs were in the corners of the house on the ceiling, which ash would have found gross, if it weren't for the fact that their were no spiders he could see. Their was no Spinerak's or Ariados's Ash could see. Plus the cobwebs were so small he doubted a Spinerak could fit on it. He looked for that family photo that was always on the side table in the hallway. When he found it, it was knocked over and covered in a sheet of dust. He wiped it off and looked at it. It looked exactly like he remembered it. He went to the kitchen where he had last seen the It had the picture of him, Mimey, his mother, and his father who he barely remembered. Suddenly he heard a door close from upstairs. He rushed up the stairs expecting to see his mom. Instead, he only saw cobwebs and dust. All the doors were closed, except the door that lead to what he thought would be his bedroom. He went into it, It turned out to be his bedroom, except with the typical sheet of dust that covered this whole house. He looked at a framed photo on his dresser. Their it showed himself, Brock, Pikachu, and...May and Max. This picture had no dust on it at all, Ash could not fathom this mystery at all. Then he heard running water, it sounded like it was coming out of the bathroom tap. He rushed into the upstairs bathroom, the door was now wide open and the tap was running, but nobody was there. Ash was starting to question his senses at this point;

"_three things now that seemed to be caused by somebody, but there is nobody in this house...or is there?"_

Suddenly the entire house shook as if it had just crash landed from a straight drop of a cliff. Ash thought an earthquake had hit at first, but earthquakes don't send toothbrushes flying into the air. He went downstairs and looked at the door, he paused for a moment to think. First he starts seeing and hearing things that turned out no to be there, and then this weird earthquake hits. He looked around to find and analyzed the situation. If the house really had fallen and crashed, then their would be massive damage. So far, no damage what so ever. However it couldn't have been a regular earthquake, because an earthquake wouldn't make loose objects fly around in the air. He looked at the door once more, the door seemed to emit an eerie and scary feeling. It sent chills down his spine as thought of opening it. the growing fear of the unknown was trying to take him under, but at the same time it was being battled by his curiosity. Which to choose, both would have consequences, and wasn't sure if he could deal with them. He gulped, his hand slowly reached out for the handle of the door, he finger now touching the cold knob. He slowly turned it, soon the suspense only added to his fears. When he had finally turned the doorknob all the way, he closed his eyes and swung the door straight open to get it over with. As he slowly opened his eye's, he saw the full picture that was in front of him. A pathway led into a forest that seemed to be consumed by darkness. He looked up into the sky, it was nighttime. Ash slowly walked out of the house, now the forest stood in front of him, he was nervous to say the least. He had no idea what was going on. He was confused and abit scared of what was going to happen to him if he continued to go on. He tried to go back into the house but when he went back to the door, it was locked. Ash at this point was scared without question, he wanted to just wake up from this dream that was turning into a dark nightmare. He mustered up all the courage he could to start walking down the path into the dark forest. So far nothing was out of the ordinary, what before was darkness was just more of the forest that Ash couldn't see from there. Everything seemed normal about this place except one thing. Ash was still scared by the fact that so far he had seen no kind of life except plants and himself. At first glance it would seem that he was the only one on earth, so why didn't he feel that was the case. Then he heard a twig snap in the distance, he turned around in record time, his face written in fear that something was behind him. He didn't see anybody or anything. Then as if he wasn't scared half to death enough, he heard a oud rustling the bushes. He exploded, he immediately ran for his life continuing down the path. He kept running until he hit a dead end, he now had nowhere to run. He could hear is own heartbeat, he looked at the pathway that now was covered in shadows.

"_Something was coming" _he panicked in his thoughts, _"Something is coming to get me! Something is coming to hurt me!"_

His mind was now filled with paranoia until he screamed.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYBODY HELP ME! JUST PLEASE SAVE ME!"

then he felt something on his hand, it felt soft and worm. It put the stressed, panicked, and scared mind of Ash to ease. Ash looked to his hand to see what was touching it, it was another hand. It was saller that his, but it was warm and inviting. It seemed to glow bright in the dark clearing of the forest. He looked to his side to see the owner of the hand. The first thing he saw were wings, big bright pure white wings like that of an angel. Then he noticed the skin of the arm and hand had it's own radiance. He kept tiling his head up slowly more in awe, till he saw a girl. While her wings and skin were white, the outfit of the shining girl was dressed in red, and her face. Her face was undoubtedly the same as his old friend May. Her hair was long and brown, and she had a bandana tied around her head. She was beautiful, like that of a radiant goddess. Who had saved him from the clutches of his own fear. He stared in awe and wonder of this Angel who was smiling back at him, he saw her utter afew some words.

"come on. Lets go"

Ash was surprised somehow that she spoke, as if it seemed to make her feel more real. He nodded, he was getting this warm feeling inside. Every fiber of his body was telling him not to let go, the light of this angel lit up the path revealing nothing but what it had appeared to be before, a forest path. Then he started to rise, the girl was now floating in the air. He was being lifted into the sky by this beautiful savior of light that he felt safe at her side. Even though he was being lifted higher and higher into the sky, he did not fear falling, for he never wanted to let go of her hand. Her soft warm hand of hope that he could hold forever. The star filled sky then disappeared into a white light.

May maple was once again on her knees at the bedside of her friends hospital bed. She was holing his hands hoping for the return of his never say die spirit. She heard grunting and looked up at his face and watched in astonishment. Ash Ketchum's closed eyelids began to stir. After blinking once or twice, they fully opened. Ash looked beside him and saw his friend beside him holding his hand with her warm, tender hands.

"uh, May?" tears of joy came from the eyes of the eleven year old girl. She lunged at him and gave him a hug crying into his chest.

"oh Ash Thank god your Awake! I was so worried about you. What took you so long?" She continued to cry into his shirt as Ash looked on.

"May I uh-" He stopped when he saw his mom and Professor Oak walk in. they were all smiles as they looked upon the the happy moment upon them. Delia thought of throwing herself at her son and drying in joy too, but she thought it would ruin this adorable moment of affection. Ash gave may a gentle hug and tried to comfort her before his entire shirt was damp.

"May, I'm sorry if I worried you. I just don't get why your upset."

"It's good to see you finally awake Ash, a lot of ruckus has happened over you for the last 4 hours you've been in a coma" Professor Oak said. Delia Ketchum was up next to speak. "it's good to see that your alright Ash, we were all so worried you might have never woken up."

"May here was at your side the whole time, she's been holding your hand ever since she got here, she's been on her knees for about two hours now"

Ash looked into May eye's "You were holding my hand this entire time?"

May started to blush, she tried to get her words out "well i-i-i was worried about you that's all" she was sitting right up and facing away from Ash with her cheeks bright red. The two elders chuckled, then looked at the two kids again. They looked so cute as a couple, but then again, They might not think so. Delia then had an idea.

"Hey why don't we all go and grab a bite to eat at subway to celebrate Ash's return. I checked with the doctor and he said you should be fine as long as you don't eat the chips"

May took this opportunity to get Ash's mind off the moment, she got up and smiled as if everything she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"great idea, lets Go"

May was grateful that she got to play with one of man's many weaknesses (and quite frankly one of her's) before he started making fun of her as if she was totally in love with him. She was too embarrassed to deal with it, she was stuck in the middle of a fight in her head of just how worried she really was about Ash. However ash couldn't resist the thought of eating, he didn't stop thinking about what had transpired. May fears were no realized though, because rather thinking about teasing May. He was starting see less of the sweet, optimistic, shopaholic and a little more of the beautiful bright goddess that seemed to take his tensions away.


	16. Chapter 16: Adolescent Beauty

OK now this one was a bit hard to choke out because of the amount of feeling I had to put into it. But I am once again proud to call myself an Advanced shipper because I had the will to write such an awesome piece of work. Enjoy :)

After having a delicious dinner at Subway with May, his mom, and Professor Oak. Ash returned to the hospital to be kept there until such time he would be released. May came over with his mom to check up on him and stay awhile, but every time Ash and May talked to each other they got red in the face and tongue tied every time the conversation was actually about each other. Over that time May had learned a few things about Ash. One, he had plenty of chances to make fun of her about her getting embarrassed, but he didn't. In fact, he would start spacing out and every time Pikachu snapped him out of it he would get just as embarrassed. Two, he had placed his pokemon under her care saying if he's stuck in a hospital bed then his pokemon wouldn't get any stronger. However two pokemon refused to leave Ash's side at all times, Pikachu and Oshawott. May found the defiant little otter to be one of the cutest things she had ever seen. Although for the better of his self esteem, she had to keep Skitty away from him. He had got a crush on Skitty and every time it came out of it's poke ball, but Skitty would eventually start chasing Pikachu's tail Oshawott would have that giant look of heartbreak on his face. She had to admit it was hilarious, but it really wasn't fair to him so Skitty was kept in the PC. Another Pokemon that wouldn't let Ash out of his sights so easily was Charizard, every time may visited Ash she took Charizard with her or else he would fly their anyways. He would sit at the entrance of the building taking a fly to peek in Ash's room once or twice and then going back to his self-assigned guard duty. The third and final thing that she learned is that Team Plasma had been seen leaving the Kanto Region, which was a big weight lifted off her shoulders. She was still having nightmares and waking up at the middle of the night scared to death and sweating like a Pignite. Except this time the nightmares featured May getting skewered by knives in each and every one of them. She had never enjoyed Ash's company as much as she did now. She also saw Ash was pretty welcoming of her, which was good since it was his very presence that put her mind at ease.

Finally after all tests were done on Ash and they were sure their was nothing immediately wrong with him, they let Ash out of the hospital. When May heard the news from Delia she was thrilled, she could finally stop having to come to a hospital that smelled like disinfectant to see her best friend, at least that was what she though of him at the time. The only catch was he couldn't be around Pokemon for twenty four hours, Pikachu needed further testing and treatment, and Oshawott was still wearing bandages and his lungs were at risk of collapsing on him. She had to throw some kind of surprise with Ash's mom and Professor Oak, but Delia Ketchum didn't have any money because May had racked the water bill up to astounding levels in the morning. Since money was low and May's need for Showers seemed never ending, Delia suggested the Vermillion Beach. May agreed without hesitation and said she needed to get a new swimsuit. A few days later May and Ash are at the Vermillion Mall to find May a good swimsuit.

"Explain to me why your taking me along with you to find a swimsuit?" Ash said in a worried tone with a hint of the fact he was feeling weird about this.

"Because your mom is busy paying setting up our spot on the beach and professor Oak wasn't able to come because of work. So I need you to help me decide which looks best on me, we did this all for you remember." May replied.

Ash looked around to see swimsuits for girls everywhere in every size, he tried to imagine May in some of them and ended up blushing. This was going to be a new experience for him, but he wasn't sure I f he liked it. May had picked up some items and headed to the change room. Ash waited patiently for her as she tried on the first one. When she came out, she was in a one piece swim suit.

"What do you think?" May asked. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"no the color's aren't right, They just don't mix." Ash said. The whole one piece part he thought made may look cute, it just was ruined by a bad mix of red and purple.

May went back in the change room and tried to put on another swimsuit, he could hear may struggling with something and then getting frustrated. Ash then thought that something was wrong, and sure enough he was right. May came out fully dressed in her cloth's to address her dilemma while rubbing her head.

"sorry, I tried on some of the other swimsuits, but they were all tight around the chest. I'm going to have to go up a size." She rushed off to go find some new swimsuits to try on. She went to the section she was looking from. She wanted to get something Ash would like, she thought that the one piece would impress him but she thought that the color choice was questionable. Apparently she would have to try harder. She found a few things that seemed to appeal to her. A few bikini's later and she was back in the change room. When she came out she was in the first one and she asked the magic question.

"well, how do I look?" Ash had to rub his eye's out for about 10 seconds before he looked again, May looked great in that swimsuit. It was like she had pulled a giant sheet off a beautiful sculpture that had been hidden from him. May looked at Ash's reaction, he was dumbfounded. She had never seen Ash act this way over a swimsuit before. It seemed in a way nice but she worried she a small funny feeling that she chose to ignore over the attention she was getting.

Ash snapped out of space and answered the question. "That looks really nice, I'd say that one could be a keeper." Ash hoped that she didn't think he was a creep for how long he had been staring, it's just that recently he had begun to see how beautiful May was as a girl instead of just a friend. If he had creep-ed her out then the security of her company would be long gone. She went back inside to try one more and Ash waited he still had that image of her in a bikini and it made him blush. When she came out again in another one, he was in absolute awe. He thought she looked beautiful before but...he was speechless. May didn't need to have Ash talk for his answer. She saw a trickle of blood come out of his nose, and she wasn't sure how to react to it. She felt good that Ash was paying attention to her so much but at the same time she thought it was starting to become creepy. His eye's were slowly panning up to her face and when he saw May's reaction, he lowered his head. He clenched his fists as he would if he were mad at something.

"I'm sorry May, I-I didn't mean for you to get uncomfortable I just couldn't believe-" he turned around and ran out of the store, unable to finish his sentence. May thought she saw tears out of his eye's, she didn't like seeing Ash like this. She decided to get changed quickly and then follow him.

I didn't take long for her to find him, he had been sitting on the mall bench with his half of the Ribbon from the contest he tied for first with May, She sat down smiling as she put the ribbon together again. She smiled at him as happily as she could. She knew that this was a case not being under control of his body. She felt just as disgusted with herself every time she woke up in her own body fluids.

"don't worry Ash, I forgive you. This was all put on for you and I know your not pervert. Now why don't we head to the beach and have a good time"

Ash was looking up at May as if he just gotten the best news of his life. The very Angel that had eased him of his insecurities and he was sure she would hate him for looking at her that way. It seemed that his own lusts were starting to ruin his image of the beautiful angel that was May. Yet here she was saying that everything was alright. He then remembered his moms lectures on girls and how he may begin to notice them through puberty. He was starting to see what she meant, When he looked at may and that smiling face he didn't think of her because of what she was underneath, he thought of her because he had this wonderful person who he only a few days ago started thinking as a sculpted piece of shining beauty. He gave May a big heartfelt hug. A few tears from Ash's eye's dripped on to her shoulder. May blushed bright red, she felt overwhelmed by this warm feeling she kept getting from Ash's embrace. It felt like a cozy blanket just could keep out some of the coldest winters she had been through.

"Thank You May" said Ash as he wiped the last of his tears away. After that Ash and May headed to the beach and met Delia at the spot she selected. They went out swimming, splashing and creating memories like only an ocean could provide. They splashed, they built sandcastle's, and much to Ash's surprise, got to play with Pikachu and Oshawott as they had been released from the hospital under the negotiation that Oshawott is not permitted to battle or take part in any training. Oshawott had cried his eye's out when he first saw Ash and hugged his leg. Nay picked up the little guy and tickled his feet. He start to laugh uncontrollably and in return. When the sunset came, Oshawott used Hydro pump to make a beautiful rainbow as Ash and May watched in the sunset.


	17. Chapter 17: Is this a Date?

Trip bolted of the boat that landed on Vermillion City and started looking restlessly for the Pokemon Center. He went immediately and asked the question that had been on his mind. "Excuse me, Which Room is Ash Ketchum in?"

Nurse Joy replied with perfect manners. "I'm sorry, he checked out two days ago. I don't know at this point where he is"

"Dang it!" Trip cursed.

Trip was ticked of, he wouldn't have come the boonies in the first place if it weren't for the fact he had to see Ash again. He felt like all this time Ash had been toying with him. That he never fought him with full strength. There is no way the Ash he faced was the same one that became Kanto Frontier Champion, No Way.

Ash Ketchum was with his mom, Professor Oak, and what he now considered to be his angel May Maple were leaving the beach after changing back into their regular clothes. From Delia Ketchum's view the two had started to form as a couple. They were holding hands and having a conversation about Unova, Oshawott was out of his Poke ball sitting on Ash's shoulder opposite of Pikachu. Sometimes May would tickle his cheek and say just how cute he is and he would blush. After a while Ash's shoulder injury from back at Unova came back to haunt him. So Oshawott decided to stay on May's shoulder instead.

Some people began staring at them partly because Ash was a Battle Frontier Champion and had made a name for himself, but then they noticed who he was with. A popular female Coordinator that was holding his hand as if they were together. When the crowd saw how Ash spaced out for a second or two as if he was hypnotized, they immediately got idea's into their heads. The two quietly went to a cafe and ordered some Soda's, coffee, and an entire dozen of jelly filled donuts. The coffee was for the Adults but May and Ash had the soda's and Donuts. Which May ate six of them in one sitting while Ash only ate four and said he would save the last two. They were happily talking to each other when they noticed a lingering crowd, people were outside the cafe staring at them with a high case of fandom in their eye's. The little couple immediately started to get creeped out when they realized this. Ash asked the cafe owner if their was a back door they could use, they allowed them to use it and then were able to sneak away from the crowd by switching some clothes of theirs. May wore Ash's jacket and zipped it up completely, while Ash put on May's Bandana and put his hat in his backpack. Pikachu sniggled into the backpack knowing it was either that or going back in the Pokeball. They ended up in in front of Route 6 with a sigh of relief. Ash checked his twitter that he got around the time he was challenging the Battle Frontier. His fears were realized, the hash tag ASHxMAY was blown up with people talking all about his whereabouts and how they were caught on a date. Ash was stunned, he never said they were on a date, but he didn't deny it either.

Ash began to untie May's bandana and give it back when he noticed the length of May's hair. It seemed like he could get lost in it forever, the lush brown texture of it floating in the wind seemed to mesmerize him. May started to wonder what Ash was thinking about, she started to take off his jacket when took a sniff of Ash's scent. It was mixed with the obvious smell of the sea, It smelled kinda nice and she actually started to like wearing the jacket.

"um, Ash I think we should keep the disguise up" she said in the most innocent tone she could portray.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't the fans might follow us all around, and I don't actually think it's all that bad for us to switch a one or two things." she replied still trying to play as if their was no hidden incentive to this.

Ash thought this over and came to a conclusion about where May was going with this. "i don't have lice May if that's what your thinking"

"That's not it at all!" she said in a defensive tone. At this point she didn't want to take off Ash's jacket, it gave a sense of security from the public and the scent seemed so nice she never wanted it to stop.

"Well then what are we going to do? the whole Kanto region thinks we're on a date and theirs no way we can go any way we can go back to my place." Ash said, he pointed out.

May thought about the whole date thing and was a little embarrassed that somebody immediately thought they were on a date. Then again, Ash was pretty special. She felt more a ease with him and she didn't just invite any boy to see her in a new swimsuit. She never once thought about the whole thing as a date but she knew that it was exactly like one. Then it gave her an idea.

"well...we could go see a movie" she said nervously

Ash was surprised to hear this, and he addressed the obvious problem. "If we do that, than we might as well be on a date." he said with a hint of embarrassment.

May then mustered up whatever courage she had to say the words that she wanted to ask. "well...could we call it a date?"

while May was anticipating his answer fearful of rejection, Ash's embarrassment turned into joy as if he just heard the perfect words from a dream.

"Yea, I'll call this a date" he said with a smile on his face, as he reached out for her hand. He got a warm hug instead as she let a few tears of joy drip on to his shoulder. After phoning his mom to tell them their plan.

They went to the movie theater entrance and looked at the listings, they had narrowed down three choices. It was either Wreck-it Ralph, Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2, or 007 Skyfall.

"Please Ash! Can we see Twilight?" May was pleading with him at this point with the best puppy eye's she could put on.

"No, I don't want to see Twilight! I hate that series, and Bella's a horrible character" Ash said fighting back the swarm of cuteness that May was inflicting upon him.

"Come on! Do it for me?" this time making it look like she could cry at any moment.

Ash lost his will to say "No" and explained his argument. "i don't want to. Taylor Lautner doesn't like the fact that he's just being used for his abs so why should I? and the whole logic between vampires is crap. Can't we go see Wreck it Ralph, I give on Skyfall but please don't make me see Twilight?

May put on a pouting face, "your just jealous that he's better abs than you"

Ash battled back "You just want to see his abs don't you"

May was silent, she tried to appeal to his fantasies "well, Don't you find Bella hot at all? Can't you just keep drooling over her through the movie" She said hoping that would work.

"to be honest May, I find Bella to be too much of a cow to find her hot. I'm not a drooling pervert, Your better looking than her when I think about it!" Ash said with some renewed defiance.

May looked at him with a bit of disbelief in what she just said. "Really? You actually think I'm pretty?"

Ash's crush that had developed over the days seemed to explode into words. "Are You Kidding Me? Your one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in my life, especially for a eleven year old girl!Your like a frigging Angel to me! I don't think I could find anybody who is as sweet and beautiful as you in a million years! And-" Ash was stopped for a moment when he realized they had once again attracted the swarming crowd.

"I'll tell you later, now please can we see Wreck it Ralph?" Ash pleaded. May thought about it and Ash closed his eyes hoping she would do it. May considered it, but she really wanted to see twilight so she tried one more time with she hoped would be her trump card

"Please Ash, do it for me?" She continued her cute act until with the combined might of the the crowds peer pressure, Ash gave in.

"Okay fine I'll it, but Only for You!" He went up and while swallowing his pride, bought the tickets.

When they came out, Ash was a bit depressed and he saw the fans were now waiting out there. May was still dreaming about Taylor Lautner's abs so she didn't care as much, but Ash tried persuaded her to see Wreck-it Ralph to avoid being seen by the fans. Some older boys were at the front and they had eggs, and Fire type Pokemon. They were fighting with some Girls that were probably "Twi'hearts". Security was trying to break it up

"That doesn't look like a good crowd" He said.

They decided to avoid the ruckus to see Wreck-it Ralph, they both came out happy to have seen it. They came out to see the crowd had dispersed and that only Professor Oak and Ash's mom waited for them.

May turned to Ash. " Ash, and thanks for trying it. I was actually a little disappointed by the movie. But thanks for seeing it. She kissed him on the cheek.

"by the way Ash what were you going to say to me back when we were still deciding?" she asked intently

Ash was looking at May as she intently waited for the words he wasn't sure was a good idea. "Well" He mustered up them courage after gulping down his fears. "The truth is May, when I was in the hospital I had this nightmare where I was in this world alone and something was hunting me. I didn't what or why but I was afraid and I got stuck in a corner and then... you showed up." Ash paused as he looked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "you looked like an Angel, you had your usual get up except you had shining wings and I felt safe around you. Then I wake up and...your there crying on me. Ever since then I have been thinking about you, I can't stop thinking about you, your a sweet, beautiful girl who I've started looking at as a girl I could spend my life with. The point is I..." May at this point was anticipating his next words. Ash begun to pump himself inside

"_This is it, she waiting for it, you can't chicken out now. This is your big chance, you got to go for it or you'll never forgive yourself" _

Ash mustered up all the courage he could to say the most important words in his life, he pulled May into his Arms. "I love You"

May gasped she couldn't believed what she just heard, she was expecting it but she couldn't actually believe it was happening."

Tears of Joy streamed down her face, after ash released his grip he asked her a question.

"So...is that oka-" he was cut off that the warm feel of May's lips on his own. He ended up closing his eye's and just enjoyed the moment. Giviing in the the sweet touch of his angel

Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum watched as the couple continued their long and joyful embrace, Proud of the two's decision.


	18. Chapter 18: Stranded

Okay, due to the irrelevance it had with the actual story, i had to change the name of my story and the description a bit. I had been a little busy this week so this is what i got done, Enjoy!

Ash Ketchum and May Maple were sitting In the back seat of Professor Oaks Jeep. They sat in the Baja style jeep in the middle of the night. snuggled up to each other, they had themselves leaning towards the middle with their heads and shoulders touching each other. Professor Oak was at the wheel keeping his focus on the road, while Delia Ketchum was able to take a peek of a little couple that had formed behind them; they looked so cute together, while Pikachu decided to use their connecting shoulders as a bed. All of a sudden the Jeep started to kick and sputter, it slowed down as Professor Oak tried to steer it to the side of the road. After inching a few more meters in came to a stop. Professor Oak checked the engine light, it was off. Then he checked the fuel gauge, and he found the problem.

"It seems we have run out of gas" he said to everyone in the car "we'll have to find someway to get more"

"Maybe there's a gas station up ahead or some place with a phone." Ash suggested to the stuck crew, but his mother addressed a problem with the boy's idea.

"Ash, do you really think we could find a place that is open this late?" Delia asked him with a bit of a belittling tone. Ash rubbed his head and felt a little stupid, but May gave him a reassuring pat on the back as she smiled to give him some comfort. She really didn't have anything better to say than what ash did, but she did end up finding something else to brighten everybody's spirits.

"Look!" she called out "There's another car coming by, we need to flag it!" She undid her red coat while Oak turned on the Jeep's lights. When May took off the coat Ash's jaw began to drop to the floor. May had revealed a Junjou Romantica T-shirt featuring one guy forcing off another guys shirt. Ash was disturbed, shocked, and weird-ed out all at once. May stopped flagging the car when it stopped near them and the Adults made their negotiations. When May looked at Ash and saw him gawking at her, she looked down thinking she had accidentally taken her shirt off and that Ash could see her bra, much to her surprise she didn't, when she realized what T-shirt she was wearing, she immediately put her coat back on. Her face was completely red, and after getting his wits about him, Ash asked May the question that was plaguing his mind.

"May, wh-wh-what is with that Shirt?" He stuttered out, still trying to grasp the sight he saw.

"It's..It's Just a...I Like yaoi Okay!" May blurted out. Her face turned cherry red out of the embarrassment of her shirt. The adults were just laughing at her and her boyfriend looked completely disturbed by her secret. When the laughter died down, professor Oak and Delia Ketchum came to give them the news of their talk with the people in the other car.

"Well good news kids." Oak said with a bit of cheer. "these nice people have agreed to take us to a hotel not to far away, I've already been able to call for a tow truck to pick up my car. So why don't we all hop in and get ourselves a room."

It did not take long for Ash and May to get in the car belonging to a couple of strangers. The car belonged to a couple with their little girl in a child seat. She laughed happily and stuck her tongue out at the newly acquired passengers and then promptly went to sleep. When in the car, Ash saw that May looked a bit irritated, so he decided to try and smooth over his reaction to her shirt. He had overreacted and felt he should apologize.

"Um May" He said nervously, May turned her head. "Sorry I overreacted to your...fantasies"

May covered his mouth and glared at him, signaling that she was not willing to discuss this in front of strangers. Furthermore May wasn't exactly pleased with his attitude towards her interest in yaoi.

"_it's not something I like because to guys take their shirts off, why would he think that? I'm pretty sure homosexuality is legal,i just love seeing to guys go at it with each-other. It's like forbidden fruit and-_(the following feelings have been suppressed due to the fact that the author is incapable of describing them since he has never actually watched yaoi.)

As the mind of May wandered the car went on it's way to the motel, professor Oak and Ash's mom stepped out first and then after snapping out of her fantasy May followed Ash out of the car. Together the group thanked the couple and went off to check themselves in for the night. Then a problem occurred when they got the news for available rooms.

"Problem kids." professor Oak said "The only two rooms left both have double beds and we need to make a plan on who is sleeping with who."

"Okay" Ash replied he tried to think of the most convenient sleeping plan for everyone and came up with his solution. "How about mom and May sleep in one room while me and Professor Oak sleep in another."

"No good Ash" said his mom as she pointed to the sign above that said 'Motel Rules and regulations'. Under it said listed as rule number six "guests sleeping together cannot have an age difference of 10 years or more unless with parent.' Since both May and Ash were not related to the professor, both weren't allowed to sleep with him, not that they wanted to anyways.

"I Know!" May said with a brightened expression. "Me and Ash can sleep together in the same room."

Delia was skeptical of this idea for obvious reasons. "i don't know May, how do we know you two will behave and not do anything inappropriate."

After twenty minutes of convincing she gave in and let them stay in the same room, the only condition was Ash had to sleep on the floor, which was fine with Ash. When May and Ash got in, May went to change into her Pajamas in the bathroom. Ash took off his jacket and was completely ready for bed. While May was still changing, decided to think about may's...interest. He found it freaky, the whole guy on thing just made him cringe. He couldn't believe any person would like that, he continued to rant in his head for 2 minutes until May came out in her plad Pajamas. He saw that smile that would warm any frozen heart, it wasn't worth making her mad, not even for the tiniest bit.

"well I guess it is time for bed isn't it" May said

"Yea" Ash replied "i guess it is, well good night May".

"Good night Ash"

The lights were turned out and Ash went to sleep with only sheets to cover him, Pikachu snuggled on to the edge of the bed away from May and quietly fell asleep. May watched as the outline of Ash lay motionless, full of peace, while she wasn't the same. She feared that those oncoming nightmares that had haunted her every night. She turned around reassuring herself that with Ash only a few feet away from her, she was sure that she felt safe enough. Even though Ash's mom wouldn't let them sleep together like she had hoped, it was enough she thought. She then slowly let herself fall asleep, in the quiet peace of the hotel.

In the dark inner sanctum of May's troubled mind laid May as she got up and noticed her dark surroundings as soon as she was done scanning the horizons, shadows enveloped around her arms and legs as she suddenly restrained on to a wooden torture rack. Out stepped out the man know as Archaic, now a famous criminal in Kanto, he was holding a knife much like the one he had thrown before. May's entire body was enveloped into fear. The illusion of Archaic snapped his fingers, suddenly May felt her limbs being pulled away by each corner of the rack. She couldn't but scream in pain, as Archaic just watched, soon the pressure became too great to stand, May's skin around her arms and legs was tearing until finally they went and burst. May closed her eyes, wincing at the pain about to scream the loudest she could and just as she was about to scream, she could her somebody chanting her name.

"May, May!...MAY!"

She woke up to see Ash Ketchum nudging her awake, she opened her eye's and slowly sat up. She was once again sweating uncontrollably, but this time it was less than usual. Pikachu was stirring as he had been flung off the bed completely.

"May, are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up."

May started to break down and cry "I'm so sorry, I just can't stop getting these nightmares! They keep haunting me when I'm away from you ever since I went to the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and ever since I almost got hit with that knife I can't stop dreaming about it and-" she stopped as she felt the embrace of her boyfriend hugging her for comfort.

He gave her some soft comforting words. "It's okay may, I'm here and keep you safe from any guy with a knife in hand, and even if I can't, our Pokemon will!" he let her go as she started to smile again, then she looked at the stains on Ash's shirt and looked at herself.

"great' she said losing all happiness. "I'm covered in sweat again and the bed is damp, I'll never get to sleep now-' She was inturrupted when Ash gave her a tazer in the side, the short playful little jab in her ribs made her flinch and laugh.

"Hahahaha! Ash stop, Hahahaha! Please Ash stop it tickles" This continued until May was on her back and ash was crawling over top of her and continuing his little game, then when his face was directly over hers, he slowly lowered his body onto hers, and gave her a kiss. Inside the mind of May, she was taking in the moment, wishing he would always be this close and that it wouldn't stop, but then she had to wonder.

_Is this going to far?_

May analyzed her situation, currently Ash was on top of her, which caused a significant amount of nervous feelings, but then again. Both of Ash's hands were now cradling her head, and their was no attempt to make out made. Meanwhile Ash once again found himself fighting his hormones; the smell of May's sweat seemed somewhat erotic to him. He didn't want to break his moms trust, and he certainly didn't want to taint the mouth of his angel. With worries chief in May's mind, she gave Ash a light tap on the shoulder, signaling she wanted to talk.

Ash lifted his body off of May and back into crawling position, May had to catch the breath that had been lost while his weight had compressed her lungs for the time being. "Something wrong?" He asked

may finished taking the air in. "It's just that...your on top of me and this could easily lead the wrong direction." It didn't take long for Ash to get the hint.

"Okay, I'll get off" he immediately got off her and started to head off the the floor where he slept, May grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" May said in a sudden tone, she looked down and searched for the courage to ask him the question. "could you...stay with me?" ash looked at her ad then considered the consequences he mother could inflict if he decided to sleep with her. Even if nothing happened, The sweat filled Sheets would not be a convincing sight. However May was starting to shiver, and Ash didn't really want to disappoint her now, not when it felt like she really needed him. He agreed to Lay on top of the sheets and blanket on May's side as she occupied the side she kept free. The plan was to lay there until May flee asleep but ash ended up falling asleep in the process. The little couple slept peacefully under the quiet ceiling of the motel.


	19. Chapter 19: End of the Struggle

**I thank all who made it this far for reading my Fanfic. However I have reached the end of the road for this one. I'm pretty proud of my story, I'd say story-wise I did pretty good writing one. Unfortunately I know I have a long way to go grammar-wise, but now I have a beta reader XD. I would like to give a very special thanks to Purple Rock for being such a dedicated fan since Chapter one. I made a little tribute to you in this Chapter, Enjoy!**

beta-d by blazikenrocks

The maid of the Motel was humming to herself as she started her day cleaning the rooms. After cleaning six or seven rooms she began to sweat a bit, she wiped off the sweat off her dark skin and just continued cleaning. After cleaning the eighth room which was a disaster zone, she stopped humming to herself and started quietly ranting to herself about how she wished the tenants could be better here. Her rants along with her image made her seem like that of the usual crazy black lady stereotype. She did not care, if people wanted to judge that way they could, but if they went too far, whoa boy! Somebody was going to have a broken foot up their rear. She continued to do her work until she got to this one room with two kids in it. There was a boy and a girl, they both had worn pajamas and the boy was sleeping on top of all the covers. She saw that a little Pikachu had stirred and started nudging his trainer. She saw that there was a makeshift bed made out of some sheets and two pillows, she smiled.

"Awe, well if that isn't the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life, I don't know what is" she said to herself.

The boy stirred slowly and got up to see the maid. He then went to wake up the girl by nudging her a little. It didn't take long for the girl to stir, she got up and after seeing the maid got an idea of what was going on. Then both climbed out of bed quickly and bowed while apologizing in complete unison.

"We're sorry! We were up late last night and we must have slept in, we'll leave and let you do your thing." They said together.

They went and quickly packed up their stuff as they got ready to leave. They were just about to head down the stair until they heard the lady shout in their room.

"**Oh ****h****ell ****n****o****!**"

They immediately ran back and got their knees and started pleading.

"We can explain! It's not what you think! Honestly we didn't do anything bad, just please let us explain!"

After explaining the story of the girl's nightmares to the maid and that the boy must have fallen asleep while staying by her. The maid took the story in and compared it to what she had seen, it checked out by what she saw, but she was still skeptical, until she smelt the serious body odor coming from one of the pre-teens.

"Eegghh, one of you seriously needs a bath… you boy! Go stand over there, and you stand up and com'ere" she said to them. They were a little confused by the sudden orders but after seeing the glare at from the maid, they did it without question. The girl stepped forward and immediately the scent of body odor was stronger, then she walked over to the boy, she didn't smell a thing on him.

"Well I believe you now at least, but you two better head in the shower in the room 3 doors down, it's empty now and you won't make much of a mess I hope."

The young couple then followed her instructions and headed for the vacant shower.

May Maple was with her boyfriend Ash Ketchum and they were headed to a shower in another vacant room. She couldn't help but feel dirty and gross about herself like she had always after one of those nightmares. It was hard to think any good about her body anymore, she knew that she was very good looking, but she couldn't get past the body odor she smelled coming from her and the amount of sweat that had come out of her last night. She saw that Ash was trying to refrain from covering his nose for her sake, but it was too late for that in her mind. She just looked at herself at every angle and the same feelings came, she felt depressed and grossed out by her own bodily fluids. When they reached the shower, Ash politely stood outside and let May have her privacy. He thought over how May looked when they were walking down to the room. He noticed how May had her head down and how sad she looked, he didn't exactly know why she was depressed, he wasn't at all good at reading feelings. He thought it might had to do with the B.O. comment but he kept to himself since he didn't know exactly what to say. He wasn't sure if anything he said would help or just depress her even more. When May got out she had a smile on her face, Ash took this as a good sign. May might not have been able to enjoy the night, but at least they could enjoy the day.

"Feeling much better I hope" Ash said, hoping May would be able to brush this whole thing off.

"Yeah, a bit" she said, Ash didn't think so, it looked like her smile was about ready to disappear into a frown given any slight chance. As it turned out Ash could read feelings well, either that or he just was really good at telling how May actually felt. He then got an idea that he thought would cheer her up.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the pool, I'm sure a nice swim can't hurt." Ash saw that May wasn't exactly sure, he couldn't think of why she wouldn't want to go swimming. May didn't have a problem with going swimming; she had a problem with wearing her swimsuit. She still felt gross with herself. She then found Ash grabbing her hands.

"Please May; I want to go with you. You don't look like you're having the best time right now. I really want to fix that." Ash waited for her response, she just sat their poking her fingers together for ten minutes. Ash decided that she was just stuck in her depressive attitude and he would just have to break her out of it. He held her hand and started his way to the pool. May didn't put up any resistance, she just kept saying things like, "Hey Ash slow down, stop" and other things, but she never pulled back. When they got into the change rooms, Ash let go and gave her a little push into the girls change room. He then went to the boys change room leaving Pikachu outside. He wasn't allowed to bring in any Pokémon except water types, so Oshawott came with him regardless of what Ash said. The change room was completely empty he then went through his stuff to get his swimming trunks that he hurriedly had packed. Then he found a discovery, he pulled out a white bra that he realized was May's. He felt a bunch of mixed feelings rush into his head.

"_How did this get in here, if May finds out about this she might slap me senseless__.__"_

He held it in front of his face which turned completely red, though he kept looking at it. "_I__ wonder...what size is May anyway?" _he then shook his head. _"__N__o no __**NO**__! I won't __look;__ I'd just be perverted if I did". _He wanted to put it back, but he also was interested to see what size May was. He felt that he would be giving into an evil temptation if he did, however in his mind, he didn't have any dirty thoughts. He just thought about turning around the bra and finding out. This fact was not clear in his head, but he turned the bra over anyways. The label in the middle of the cups read 'AA', which he thought was good. He had read the size chart at the Vermillion City store while buying May's swimsuit. He thought for a eleven year old girl that double AA was pretty big, he had glanced at what C bra's looked like and the girls buying them were in their teenage years, some were adults. He couldn't believe he was remembering this; he lowered his head and admitted to being a pervert. He was pretty sure that was what he was perverted. Then again, it was hard not to be when you suddenly found a bra in your bag.

He finished changing and went outside; he found May had been waiting patiently in the shade where nobody could see her in the bikini she had bought with Ash. Ash and his little sea otter Pokémon on his shoulder came up to her, he put his bag into a cubby and continued to May.

"Sorry I took so long, you ready now?" he asked upbeat and cheerful as he had always been. May managed to get "well um..." out before going back to poking her finger and blushing. Ash was pretty sure that May was just being silly at this point. She was willing to get changed and meet him out here, and she wouldn't tell him no which could mean she just might be wants to do something but is just nervous. He looked at her from her toes to the top of her head. She looked great in that swimsuit; it was a shame not to have any fun in it.

"C'mon May, you got dressed for this, can't you give me a straight answer and tell me no anymore?" Ash said, trying to prod some more word out of the abnormally shy May. Then May responded, "Well, it's not that I don't want to stop you, it's just that I'm not feeling good enough to swim right now."

Inside his mind Ash face palmed. "_S__o_ _the girl I had to sleep next to just so she wouldn't have nightmares is going to just sit there in__ the shade in a bikini watching me swim. She definitely needs a __wake-up__ call." _Oshawott sat there with his little paw on his face, he looked at Ash and silently nodded as they agreed, May needed to have some fun.

Ash then grabbed May and lead her into the water, when she first touched the water she jerked backwards almost out of Ash's grip. Oshawott then used a water gun on her face; she shook her head and frowned.

"Hey" she said, and then started to splash back. Soon a splash fight had ensued and May was smiling and having a great time. They spent a good two hours playing in the pool just the three of them. Then May said they should go in the hot tub. They spent half an hour in the hot tub before heading off to the pool once again to cool down. Then they left as Professor Oak and Ash's mom had found them. They were ready to go home. They got changed and headed for Professor Oaks Jeep. They were about to leave when the maid who had cleaned their rooms hollered at them to wait.

"Now hold on a minute! I got something for the young lady," she said when she caught up with them. She held out a purple little rock that had been polished and had some text engraved on it saying 'sleep well' on it. May smiled at the maid, and thanked her for the gift.

They headed back to Pallet Town and after everything was unpacked the cute little couple went to Ash's room. It was a lot dustier than Ash remembered, but it was really nice to see that it was still in shape and the way it was before he left for Unova. May went to his dresser, and saw an empty display case that had a foam space made for a ribbon. She pulled out half a ribbon that she split with Ash. It looked like it would fit perfectly.

"Pretty cool huh" Ash said, he pulled out his half and put it next to hers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I made that because sometimes I missed having you around; I always kept my half in there when I wasn't going on a journey with somebody. It reminded me of you every time and I always wished I could see you again, so that maybe it could be full". He held his piece up to May's in the display case and then turned to her. "This time May, I want it always to be together, like us". May was touched by Ash's words. She hugged him and shed some tears of joy.

"Oh Ash, thank you"! Ash held her in tightly as he treasured the moment. Until his mom called for dinner, which immediately May popped her head out of his chest when she heard the word. She laughed and raced Ash down to the dinner table, finally free of her depression.

The next few days Ash and May were sent to a psychiatrist every month to help with May's nightmares.

May's parents had been asked to pay for it due to Delia being broke because the water bill may have cost them and the motel. They agreed as it had shown its results, May was back to her cheery self in about 3 months and she always had that purple rock by her side. When Max heard the news about May and Ash being together, he wouldn't stop teasing May over it. Eventually Max got used to it as Ash and May decided to travel around together and visited their respective homes quite often. Tournaments and contests became a regular thing in the young couple's lives when their allowances were cut from them. They would enter in and use the prize money to buy supplies and use whatever was leftover to fund May's little shopping sprees. After he thought May was in a good mood Ash brought up the bra he found in his bag, that day May's face never had been more red. Ash hadn't picked a most opportune time when he did, because this was 2 months into the psychiatrist visits. However, he actually lucked out when he went on to say how attractive May was, this actually ended up helping May feel better about herself; and it helped her stop getting the nightmares and build a steady relationship with Ash.


End file.
